


Difícil de imaginar

by AnnabethCyone



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (¿esto se considera E o M? god knows), Como rayos esto se hizo tan largo, F/M, Falta de comunicación, Familia disfuncional, Final Agridulce, Reginald siendo un padre de mierda, Situaciones incomodas, mucha falta de comunicación, muy incomodas, nadie sabe, no beta morimos como Ben, no hay sexo real hasta que tienen 18 pero ambos son adolescentes cachondos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethCyone/pseuds/AnnabethCyone
Summary: En algún punto de su vida Vanya se había dado cuenta que ella era suya, pero se preguntaba si podía llamar a Cinco suyo.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Difícil de imaginar

**Author's Note:**

> Esto debía salir antes de la semana fiveya, luego para la semana fiveya y después se me hizo imposible terminarlo por los problemas cotidianos de la vida.  
> Así que sí, esta es una combinación extraña. Espero les guste, lo hice con amor y por este ship que ha consumido mi alma <3  
> PD1. No se absolutamente nada del sistema académico estadounidense, así que si digamos que esto tiene sentido ¿okey? Okey.  
> PD2. Hay un par de OC (nombres que en realidad son de la saga de Percy Jackson <3), pero las apariciones no son muchas, solo los necesitaba para mover la trama.

.

Incluso cuando era niño, todo el mundo diría

Iba a ser una estrella algún día

Finalmente encontró una manera de llegar al cielo

Pero no sabía lo que encontraría

The Neighbourhood - Sadderdaze

.

Empiezan a compartir besos desde los trece.

No comienza como un momento mágico ni romántico. No hay fuegos artificiales, las estrellas no se alinean y el tiempo tampoco se detiene.

Es, en realidad, de una forma muy torpe e incómoda.

En especial _incómoda_.

Ese día se sentía terriblemente sola, Allison desapareció con Luther cuando la campana de hora libre sonó y Diego, Klaus y Ben estaban haciendo un tipo de experimento cuestionable con el microondas en el patio de la casa. Usualmente Vanya aprovechaba sus horas libres para tocar en la biblioteca, el espacio era amplio y lo suficiente solitario para que nadie se molestara ni gritara por el ruido que hacía con su violín.

(Para ella su música no era sinónimo de ruido, pero las últimas semanas no había parado de equivocarse y estaba harta de las muecas de sus hermanos).

Así que en lugar de dirigirse a su lugar habitual fue a la cocina y preparó una comida rápida antes de buscar a Cinco. Lo encontró escribiendo en sus paredes de manera frenética, murmurando demasiado bajo para que lo pueda escuchar. Vanya lo observó entre curiosa y preocupada de que se fracture la muñeca.

−Cinco… –murmuró desde el umbral de su puerta, un poco insegura de interrumpirlo y que le gruñera como solía hacer con sus demás hermanos−. Debes tomarte un descanso.

Le murmuró algo ilegible y siguió escribiendo.

Vanya suspiró resignada y dejó el plato a su lado, Cinco ni siquiera pareció reconocerla, pero trató de no encogerse por eso, ya estaba acostumbrada al rechazo de los demás. Hizo una mueca, girándose para salir hasta que vio el pequeño libro tirado sobre la cama.

Era una versión ilustrada del principito, una dedicatoria de una fan estaba escrita en la primera página que la hizo sonreír un poco, por la letra se dio cuenta que debía ser una niña de seis o siete años, estaba escrito con crayón de colores y le recordó un poco a la forma brusca en que ella solía rayar sus cuadernos.

Empezó a ojear las páginas con una sonrisa, se acostó sobre la cama y balanceó sus piernas de forma entretenida al avanzar los capítulos.

−¿…Vanya?

Levantó su cabeza del libro, Cinco la estaba mirando al pie de la cama, en la boca aún tenía el pedazo de pan a medio masticar, por un momento pensó que solo estaba asombrado de encontrarla aún en su habitación, pero su mirada era un poco más aguda, la hizo encogerse un poco sobre la cama.

−¿Qué?

Masticó con fuerza antes de responder.

−Nada, algo que recordé –se limpió rápidamente la boca y le dio una sonrisa suave−. Supongo que te gustó el regalo.

−Esta fan te quiere mucho –admitió, sentándose y palmeando el espacio vacío a su lado.

Cinco se acercó arrastrando los pies, un nudo se formó en su estómago mientras lo veía sentarse a su lado. Parecía tenso, como si no quisiera estar a su lado, se mordió el labio internamente y trató de no pensar en eso. 

(Últimamente sentía que estaba tratando de alejarla, pero Vanya estaba muy asustada para preguntar).

−Seguro no lo recuerdas –dijo tratando de llenar el silencio−, pero cuando era niña solía hacer dibujos de todos nosotros.

−Lo recuerdo –respondió con seriedad, luego frunció el ceño y trazó patrones sobre las sábanas−. Me los debas a mí.

Vanya sonrió con nostalgia.

−Pensé que lo habías olvidado –murmuró apenada mirando el dibujo hecho a mano−. Le hacía varios a mamá y Pogo, incluso a Luther.

Cinco sonrió un poco por su comentario, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. A veces le gustaría pasar su mano por su frente y regañarlo por arrugar siempre el rostro, un día terminaría luciendo como un anciano.

−Le diste varios a Ben, más que a mí.

Su tono de voz hizo que Vanya se sintiera inusualmente despierta, ladeó la cabeza en lo que esperaba fuera un acto de confianza y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

−¿Celoso?

Cinco resopló y se cruzó de brazos, Vanya estuvo a punto de seguir fastidiándolo hasta que notó las migajas de pan en la comisura de su boca.

−Por eso te traje una servilleta –reprendió, acercó sus dedos para limpiar sus mejillas, pero se detuvo cuando vio el ligero rubor cubrir el rostro de Cinco.

−¿Qué pasa?

Cinco no respondió, en su lugar tragó con fuerza y la jaló hasta chocar su boca contra la suya.

El contacto fue muy rápido, no sintió chispas ni un cambio repentino en cómo veía el mundo como Allison le dijo que sería, lo que sí sintió fue calor, mucho calor.

−¿P-por qué hiciste eso?

Cinco se encogió de hombros y evitó su mirada.

Vanya sentía como si su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho.

−¡Cinco!

−Yo… bueno, e-es, ya sabes, ¿cuál es el problema? –acusó con un ligero rubor, que aún no la mirara la ponía más nerviosa−. No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

−¿ _Cuándo_? –chilló.

Cinco se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la pared sin responder, Vanya se sintió enrojecer más. Tenía muchas preguntas pasando por su cabeza, varias que necesitaban ser respondidas. _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Yo te gusto? ¿No está mal?_

_¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? creo que no lo hice bien._

−Habla conmigo –dijo suavemente.

Eso pareció despertarlo, esta vez la miró con seriedad y sostuvo sus manos con las suyas.

−¿Tú no te acuerdas?

Vanya quiso decir _¡claro que no!_ , pero en su lugar tomó aire, se acercó y plantó otro beso rápido en sus labios.

Ambos se separaron con un sobresalto y se miraron avergonzados. Sentía que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y Cinco volvió a evitar su mirada, luego de un tiempo de sepulcral silencio lo escuchó carraspear y comenzó a contar sobre sus ecuaciones de forma desordenada y rápida.

La campana del tiempo libre sonó después de lo que pareció una eternidad y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hasta su habitación y refugiarse bajo las sábanas.

Por más que lo intentó no puede evitar repetir la escena en su cabeza, no muy segura de si lo que acaba de pasar era real. Cinco había actuado tan _normal,_ como si no fuera algo de suma importancia.

Aunque quizás no lo era y ella estaba haciendo un alboroto por nada.

_Quizás soy mala besando._

Eso la desanimó lo suficiente para dormirla.

.

Las semanas siguientes Cinco la evita.

No físicamente, claro. Ella aún se aferra a su mano cuando está asustada y él la defiende de sus hermanos cuando alguien le lanza un comentario mordaz, pero es como si estuviera emocionalmente en un sitio muy diferente. Muy, muy lejos de ella.

Más que romperle el corazón la molesta. Honestamente, se está comportando como un mocoso ¡él fue quién la besó no ella! Al menos podría tener la valentía de decirle si no le había gustado. En su último descanso Vanya había tratado de hablar con él sobre la nueva composición que estaba escribiendo y a pesar de que asentía a todo lo que decía era como estar hablándole a la pared.

Quería gritar de frustración.

También comenzó a deprimirse mucho.

¿Y si se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena estar con ella?

Se repitió que Cinco no la ignoraría como sus demás hermanos, pero con el pasar de los días la duda sembró raíces en el fondo de su cabeza y creó cientos de escenarios desfavorables para ella.

El estrés combinado con el incremento de dosis que mamá le dio la hizo un completo lío emocional.

Lloró si Diego le hablaba demasiado fuerte y corría asustada cuando Allison le lanzaba miradas molestas. Vanya había aprendido aceptar su realidad desde que la llamaron ordinaria por primera vez, así que en lugar de tratar de buscar ayuda, comenzó a alejarse y tratar de pasar desapercibida por todos.

Ella siempre había estado sola, podía vivir con eso.

−Mamá nos dio una hora libre –anunció Diego una tarde, una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro cuando los encontró a todos en la biblioteca.

Klaus gritó eufórico y Ben suspiró aliviado dejando sus libros a un lado.

−Es la hora de estudio –Luther los miró indeciso−, papá se enojará.

−No seas aburrido, Luther –Klaus se quejó−. Además papá no está y mamá dijo _hora libre._

−No se refería a _irnos_ y las cámaras−

−Las puedo poner en bucle –Cinco dijo casualmente−, lo aprendí a los diez.

−Pero papá…

−Luther, ¿ _por favor_?

Vanya no tenía que levantar la vista de su cuaderno para saber que Allison le estaba lanzando una mirada esperanzadora. No solo tenían una hora libre de papá, ahora también sabían que su ojo vigilante no los estaría siguiendo por toda la casa.

−Yo… −escuchó un suspiro, Allison había ganado−. Bien.

Klaus volvió a dar otro grito eufórico.

−¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? –Ben preguntó−. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Diego resopló.

−N-No somos n-niños.

−¿Dice quién? –Klaus contraatacó−. Habla por ti, yo aún quiero que mamá me horneé galletas. 

−¿Escondidas? –Ben preguntó en voz alta, tratando de evitar una pelea entre sus hermanos.

Escuchó un murmullo de acuerdo mientras trataba de recoger sus cosas.

−¿Vienes Vanya?

Miró sorprendida el rostro amigable de Ben.

−¿ _Yo_?

−Sí –hizo una mueca incómoda por su tono, pero no dejó de sonreír−. Juega con nosotros.

En otra ocasión habría asentido efusivamente. _Sí, sí, por favor déjenme estar con ustedes._

Ahora sin embargo--

−Yo… −le dio una rápida mirada a Cinco, sus ojos captaron los suyos y sintió una punzada de pánico recorrer su cuerpo−. Lo siento, mamá me dejó más tarea, quizás otro día –balbuceó de forma apresurada, tomando su cuaderno como escudo y apresurando sus pies hasta su habitación.

Se encerró sintiendo sus piernas temblar, se aseguró de ponerle el pestillo y trató de aguantar el llanto.

Estaba bien, estaba bien, ella estaba acostumbrada a esto.

Con los dedos temblorosos buscó dentro de su cajón sus pastillas, mamá había dicho que solo debía tomar más de dos al día si se sentía muy agitada, trataba de no hacerlo porque siempre le provocaban mucho sueño y cansancio, pero últimamente sentía sus emociones demasiado fuertes.

¿Quizás debía aumentar sus dosis…?

−¿Por qué me estas ignorando? –Cinco demandó, apareciendo de la nada en el medio de su habitación, haciéndola gritar del susto y tirar sus pastillas−. Mamá no te dejó tarea extra, ¡no me mientas!

Se mordió el labio sin saber cómo responder, sentía que si abría la boca comenzaría a llorar.

−Me asustaste –dijo en cambio, mirando al suelo.

−Me has estado ignorando estos días –acusó−. ¿Por qué?

No encontró voz para responder, Cinco comenzó a enojarse.

−No puedo creer que me hagas esto, _a mí_ –estaba abriendo y cerrando los puños, como si se detuviera de tocarla−. Tu y yo… ¿es esto lo que quieres? ¿Qué sea como con los demás?

Rompió a llorar, un llanto feo, que no hacía desde que tenía cuatro, su pecho se sacudió por la fuerza y trató de cubrir su boca para no hipar.

−No me odies tú también –fue lo único que pudo decir−, eres el único amigo que tengo.

Cinco titubeó antes de alcanzarla y abrazarla con suavidad, Vanya no dejó de temblar, pero sintió que su pecho liberaba la carga que llevaba.

−No debí gritarte, lo siento –su mano acarició su cabeza y ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Cinco había comenzado a crecer más en los últimos meses y ahora era casi una cabeza más alta que ella−. Solo… habla conmigo, por favor.

Ella quería decirle que lo extrañaba muchísimo, que quería volver a tener sus días juntos en los que ella le tocaría y luego él le hablaría de sus planes cuando pudiera saltar en el tiempo.

Quería decirle que tenía miedo de perderlo, que estaba asustada de los sentimientos que habían comenzado a crecer dentro suyo.

Pero no supo cómo explicarlo.

−Tú me evitaste primero –sollozó, Cinco lucía preocupado, pero a través de sus ojos hinchados pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente pintadas de rojo−. Después de… de que nos besamos tu solo… no estabas ahí, estabas conmigo pero _no_ conmigo.

Apretó un poco la mandíbula, parecía avergonzado.

−Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir así –su pulgar acarició su mejilla y luego le limpio las lágrimas con suavidad−. Te lo juro lo último que quiero es que te alejes de mi.

Vanya asintió, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que lo hizo respirar aliviado.

−Recoger tus pastillas nos tomará mucho tiempo –se alejó para darle una rápida mirada al suelo, metió las que encontró en su frasco y la dejó en su tocador−. ¿Siempre tomas tantas?

Vanya se encogió de hombros, mirándolo pasearse por su habitación, era la más pequeña de la casa, así que no había mucho por ver. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba listo para huir.

−Cinco.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Vanya tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar.

−Yo… tú… ¿no quieres hablar de eso?

Se cruzó de brazos.

−¿Qué cosa?

−Tú sabes –comenzó a enroscar la punta de su cabello con su dedo, necesitaba mantener sus manos quietas o iba a tocarlo de nuevo−, lo del beso.

Suspiró como si estuviera cansado de tocar el tema, pero sus hombros seguían tensos.

−No me puse así por eso, ¿bien? Ya te dije que hemos hecho eso antes.

−¿Cuándo?

−Lo hacías siempre cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? Cuando papá nos comenzó a entrenar.

Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¿De verdad no estaba insinuando…?

−Esos… esos fueron besos en la mejilla.

Cinco no parpadeó.

La tristeza fue rápidamente removida por el fastidio. Si pudiera lo golpearía con su violín.

−No es lo mismo –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cinco le devolvió la mirada.

−Para mí sí.

_Mentiroso._

−Entonces bésame.

Pareció como si le acabara de golpear, dejó de respirar de forma abrupta y le parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de mirarla bien.

−¿Qué?

Vanya se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros, esperando lucir igual de despreocupada que él. Aunque no sabía si hacía buen trabajo con sus ojos hinchados y su nariz roja.

−Dices que es lo mismo, ¿no? Entonces bésame.

Balbuceó algo en voz baja antes de mirar a todos lados, estaba por decirle que lo olvidara cuando saltó la corta distancia entre ambos y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios.

−¿Ves? No pasa nada –le tendió la mano, Vanya sentía su pecho latir con fuerza, sus brazos habían caído flácidos a sus lados y ahora solo había un sentimiento cálido en su pecho−. Vamos a jugar con los demás.

_Dime la verdad_ quería decir _¿qué sientes? ¿Acaso yo…?_

En su lugar tomó su mano

.

Los siguientes meses Cinco la siguió besando.

Todos eran castos y muy rápidos, pero a Vanya le gustaban, mucho.

Cuando terminaban las clases con mamá, Cinco esperaba a que sus hermanos estuvieran lejos y las cámaras no los apuntaran para besarla antes de seguir el camino de los demás a la sala de entrenamiento. Si estaban estudiando juntos y ella lograba una respuesta sin su ayuda la besaría como recompensa y si él volvía sin heridas de una misión saltaría hasta su habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_−¿Cuál es mi premio?_

Ella lo besaría por eso y mantendría el contacto un poco más de tiempo, solo para ver su reacción.

Parecía gustarle, la última vez había tomado sus hombros y suspirado sobre su boca. Vanya sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco, como si anticipara _algo_ , pero cuando se quiso acercar de nuevo Cinco se alejó con una sonrisa y le dijo que debía volver a practicar con los demás. 

Trato de ocultar su decepción, le gustaba los besos que compartían, pero sentía que había más terreno por explorar y se lo estaban negando.

Aunque tampoco estaba segura de _qué_ era lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Allison le entregó la respuesta pasada la primavera, Vanya estaba volviendo de sus clases con mamá cuando encontró a su hermana casi saltando de alegría con una revista en sus manos, un destello peligroso brillaba en sus ojos.

−Te ves feliz –lo decía como un comentario suelto, muy raras veces le devolvían la plática, pero Allison se detuvo al verla y sonrío mientras la tomaba del brazo y la empujaba a su habitación.

Allison se apuró a encerrarlas y tirar los cosméticos que tenía en su cama al suelo, Vanya miró sorprendida la habitación de su hermana, no podía recordar la última vez que se le permitió entrar.

−Nunca creerás lo que un fan me regaló −Vanya ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder cuando su hermana le puso en frente una revista con una chica bonita en la portada.

−Mmm ¿sales en la portada? –preguntó con cuidado.

−¿No sabes qué es esto? –al no obtener más que un rostro confundido por parte de Vanya suspiró−. No es _solo_ una revista, esta es una versión adulta.

Eso la hizo dar un brinco de sorpresa, la palabra _adulta_ traía una carga significativa, no solo por los misterios que traía, sino por la libertad que implicaba. Su pecho vibró de emoción y Allison se entusiasmó con su respuesta, haciendo más espacio en su cama para que Vanya pudiera sentarse.

−¿Quieres verla conmigo?

Se sintió enrojecer pero asintió, ambas revisaron las páginas y rieron y señalaron las imágenes que encontraban.

Una le llamó especial atención.

−¿Dónde está metiendo su lengua? –preguntó con voz chillona.

Allison rió, como si estuviera explicándole a una niña.

_Ambas lo somos_ , pensó con algo de amargura, pero prefirió no decirlo.

−Así son los besos, Vanya –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo−. ¿Acaso nunca has visto a nadie besarse?

−…¿No? –todos su besos eran rápidos y ligeros, ¿A Cinco le gustaría?−. ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

−Bueno _no,_ pero será pronto –suspiró emocionada− y será perfecto, como en las películas.

Vanya no tuvo que preguntarle con quién pensaba compartirlo, en su lugar volvió a ver las imágenes y sintió su vientre bajo calentarse, una idea formándose poco a poco en su cabeza.

Tuvo que esperar a que su padre volviera a salir de negocios para atreverse a pedirlo, pero cuando finalmente estuvieron solos la vergüenza le impidió mirarlo.

−¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó cuando la encontró mirándolo de nuevo.

−No –casi chilló.

Cinco la miró escéptico.

−¿Hay algo en mi cara? –Vanya negó lentamente−. ¿Quieres ir con los demás?

−No sé dónde están –dijo tratando de volver a su libro−. Me gusta estar contigo.

Pudo sentir su mirada sobre ella y su corazón latió dolorosamente, le molestaba lo rápido que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca.

−Podemos ir a griddy’s hoy –sugirió, su mano alcanzó la suya debajo de la mesa que compartían, el pecho de Vanya se calentó−. Te hará bien salir de aquí, estas… −pareció dudar−, un poco pálida últimamente.

Trato de no arrugar su frente, Ben también se lo había dicho, incluso Klaus lo había notado.

_(−Demonios, Van. ¿Estás segura que no eres una fantasma también? Te conseguiré un poco de rubor la próxima vez que salgamos)._

−Mamá dijo que era normal –se encogió de hombros, aún sosteniendo su mano−. Es mi medicina.

Cinco resopló.

−¿De qué estas enferma otra vez?

−Son para la ansiedad –Vanya meneó la cabeza cuando un recuerdo borroso quiso flotar a la superficie−. Papá dijo que las necesito.

Lo miró de reojo mientras lo escuchaba refunfuñar en voz baja y volver a escribir en su libro, Cinco siempre hacía eso cuando no podía ganar una discusión; fruncía el ceño y hablaba en voz baja, ignorando a cualquiera que lo distrajera. Había estado haciendo mucho eso con papá en los pasados días, Cinco no dejaba de insistir sobre estar listo para viajar en el tiempo.

Pero no había saltado, seguía ahí, con ella.

Aún le sostenía la mano.

−Quiero que me beses –dijo con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Cinco parpadeó a su lado, dejando de escribir para mirarla, por un segundo pensó que le diría que no, pero cerró el libro para acercarse y dejarle un beso rápido.

−Espera –dijo cuando volvía a tomar su libro –. Hazlo de nuevo.

Lo hizo, pero no de la forma que quería, Vanya respiró frustrada, insegura de cómo explicarle lo que quería.

−¿Qué pasa? –frunció el ceño y la revisó como si pensara que algo le dolía−. Has estado actuando raro.

−Es solo que… −Vanya miró hasta la puerta cerrada, nadie debería entrar ahora, pero no quería arriesgarse−. ¿Ven conmigo?

Cinco la siguió hasta su habitación y observó con curiosidad como ella se paraba frente a él.

−Quiero que me beses –dijo con firmeza.

Cinco le sonrió.

−Lo he estado haciendo.

Sentía que el sonrojo subía hasta sus mejillas.

−Quiero que me beses más… fuerte.

−¿Fuerte?

La confianza se le escapó en un latido, Cinco estaba esperando confundido frente a ella, pero Vanya no podía evitar jugar con su cabello y mirar a cualquier lugar menos a él.

−¿Vanya?

Contó hasta tres y después de lanzar una plegaria silenciosa, lo tomó de los hombros, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acercó para besarlo. Sintió bajo sus dedos como sus hombros se tensaban de sorpresa, pero no la rechazó. Tomando esto como incentivo ella tocó la punta de su lengua con su labio inferior.

Cinco se sacudió y la empujó de los hombros con suavidad, Vanya sintió que su fuerza de voluntad caía en picada.

−¿No te gustó?

−¿Si no me gustó? –Cinco parecía como si quisiera reírse y gritar al mismo tiempo−. Vanya no creo que sea bueno que hagamos esto.

Su corazón dio una sacudida dolorosa.

−¿Qué?

−No, no –se apresuró, tomando sus manos cuando la vio temblar−. Besarnos así. Puede ser… peligroso.

−¿Por qué?

−Papá.

La palabra flotó como una advertencia, no tuvo que decir más, sin embargo no dejó de ser injusto. Ellos habían bailado entre los puntos muertos de la casa durante meses, pero faltaba solo un paso en falso para que todo se arruinara. Cinco era especial, pero ella no. Con tal cantidad de poder su padre podría enviarla lejos.

O peor.

Pero le habían privado de tantas cosas, era injusto que lo hicieran de esto también.

−Solo… −se acercó y tocó su pecho donde estaba su corazón−, ¿por favor? ¿Una vez?

Cinco apretó la mandíbula antes de acercarse y acariciar su mejilla, se veía triste y no por primera vez Vanya quiso preguntarle qué pensaba, qué secretos guardaba dentro de su cabeza que no permitía que nadie más mirara.

En algún punto de su vida Vanya se había dado cuenta que ella era suya, pero se preguntaba si podía llamar a Cinco suyo.

Tenía miedo de preguntar en voz alta y saber la respuesta.

Ambos se miraron demasiado tiempo, su palma aún acariciaba su mejilla y Cinco pareció tomar una decisión cuando besó sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Vanya quiso quejarse pero entonces él la besó, era ligero y duró más, se sentía caliente y _bien_ , pero nada como las imágenes que había visto con Allison.

−Yo… −cerró los ojos, podía sentir su frente tocando la suya, su cuerpo estaba caliente, necesitaba más−… bésame de nuevo –pidió.

Cinco exhaló despacio y lo escuchó tragar, Vanya sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento pero lo resistió cuando la volvió a besar.

Esta vez se sentía más caliente, cuando sus labios se abrieron despacio sobre los suyos su cuerpo vibró de emoción, una corriente placentera recorrió su espalda baja dejándola aturdida.

−De nuevo –susurró cuando se estaba alejando.

Suspiró entrecortadamente sobre sus labios, ahuecó sus mejillas y lo volvió a hacer.

Cinco la besó todas las veces que pidió.

.

Con los años aprendieron a ocultarse de las miradas de su padre y de sus hermanos. A diferencia de Allison y Luther; que no eran conscientes de como se mostraban sus sentimientos; Vanya había aprendido a ocultarlos y pasar desapercibida por todos y Cinco podía llamarse inocente sin ninguna pisca de culpa incluso si lo encontraban con el cuchillo en la mano.

Eran pacientes, compartían besos y sonrisas fugaces cuando nadie los veía y luego él podría subir hasta su cama y besarla hasta dejarle los labios hinchados cuando su padre se ausentaba por negocios.

Todo iba bien, tenían un sistema.

Luego cumplieron dieciséis.

Y las hormonas atacaron.

.

−¿Cómo que va a la escuela?

Allison estaba _furiosa_. Sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos, un poco celosos, pero Allison era la única que lo manifestaba en voz alta.

−Número siete ha cumplido con sus clases particulares, no necesita más educación de la que ustedes tienen –su padre no levantó la vista de su periódico−. Debe acostumbrarse a vivir con personas ordinarias como ella.

El comentario generó una ligera sacudida en su pecho, pero se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo, pasar tanto tiempo con Cinco le había contagiado un poco su humor volátil.

−Empezarás mañana, número siete –anunció su padre, ignorando el sonido indignado de su hermana−. Es una prestigiosa escuela de señoritas, así que esperó que estés a la altura.

−Sí, padre.

Allison apuñaló su comida con furia y Vanya suspiró mirando su plato, estaba a punto de comer cuando sintió una mano tocar su rodilla.

Trató de no moverse, dos toques ligeros bajo la mesa significaban que uno tenía algo importante que decir. Era una forma de pasarse mensajes que habían creado con el tiempo, pero desde que cumplieron los quince los toques de Cinco se hicieron cada vez más duraderos.

Ella no se estaba quejando.

Su mano acarició su rodilla antes de subir un poco más por su muslo y apretar, Vanya saltó dejando caer su tenedor en un fuerte sonido que hizo que todos la miraran.

−Perdón –murmuró tratando de ocultarse con su cabello.

Escuchó a Diego resoplar y Allison volver a refunfuñar. Ben frunció el ceño a su lado, Vanya sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo el color subiendo por sus mejillas y tratando de patear a Cinco bajo la mesa.

−No puedes hacer eso –regañó con suavidad cuando estuvieron solos en su habitación. Poner las cámaras en bucle era la especialidad de Cinco, pero no querían arriesgarse a hacerlo siempre y que su padre lo notara−. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve?

−Mi mano estaba bajo la mesa, Vanya. Soy cuidadoso –se recostó sobre su cama con una sonrisa satisfecha−. Ven conmigo.

Su estómago se retorció cuando gateó para acostarse a su lado, Cinco abrazó su cintura y la acercó hasta que ella podía sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, su corazón latió más rápido.

−¿Estás feliz con esto? –al ver que no entendía le presionó un beso en su frente −. ¿Yendo a la escuela?

Se encogió un poco de hombros.

−Me había preguntado por qué no me mandaba antes. Estaré bien –aseguró, recorriendo su brazo con los dedos, Cinco había comenzado a pegar el estirón y con el continuo entrenamiento de su padre Vanya quería tocarlo todo el tiempo−. De todas formas con el entrenamiento y las misiones yo a penas los veo para cenar.

Cinco no parecía feliz con eso.

−¿Pero y si no te gusta?

−Es una escuela de niñas, Cinco –ella tocó su pecho y luego su cintura−. Quizás sea bueno para mí –se encogió de hombros−, para ya sabes, hablar con más personas. Klaus dijo que me veo como un fantasma a veces.

−Klaus esta drogado todo el tiempo, apenas nos reconoce –Cinco no parecía feliz de decirlo, Vanya tampoco de escucharlo. Ver a su hermano consumir sustancias no le gustaba y a pesar de que Ben y Cinco siempre las tiraban Klaus siempre encontraba más−. No tienes que probar nada a nadie.

_Tú no entiendes, tú eres especial._

Con los años había aprendido a aceptar la realidad, pero eso no aminoraba la pequeña chispa de envidia que seguía removiéndose en su pecho cuando le recordaban su falta de habilidad.

_¿Me querrías si fuera especial?_ A veces quería preguntar _¿O te gusta saber que no lo soy?_

Cinco era su mejor amigo, literalmente le contaba todo, pero habían pensamientos como ese que nunca podían salir de su garganta.

En especial si era para preguntar qué era exactamente lo que hacían.

_¿Qué estamos haciendo, Cinco?_

−Quizás me guste el cambio –dijo en su lugar−, incluso haría amigas.

−Soy tu amigo.

−Sí, lo sé –se removió de sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla−, pero me refiero a chicas de mi edad. Será divertido.

Cinco aún tenía una mueca en sus labios, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de darle un listado de razones por las que era peligroso irse, así que antes de que pudiera abrir la boca se estiró para besarlo. Sabía que no podía seguir usando eso para salir de problemas, pero ella quería besarlo y por la forma en que él arrastró su cuerpo sobre el suyo, que él también lo quería.

No por primera vez se preguntó qué pasaría si él se animara a tocar debajo de su ropa, siempre parecía haber un tipo de barrera que le impedía ir más allá de su falda, Vanya estaba bien con eso, especialmente con las primeras veces que Cinco la recostaba para subir encima suyo, pero últimamente deseaba que él solo pudiera aventurarse un poco más arriba. 

−Me dirás si alguien te hace algo, ¿bien? –susurró besando su cuello, ella respiró con fuerza, pasando sus manos por su cuello y acariciando su cabello−. ¿Bien?

Él mordió.

− _Nghh_.

Lo sintió sonreír y volver a besar el punto que acababa de morder, su mano libre acariciaba con suavidad su muslo mientras que Vanya seguía temblando bajo su peso. Se sentía un poco húmeda entre sus piernas, su pecho estaba lleno de calor pero no quería alejarse de él, incapaz de explicar lo que sentía jaló su cabello para besarlo.

Vanya lo besó incluso cuando sentía que quería alejarse de ella, lo siguió hasta sentarse encima suyo y besó su cuello hasta que lo sintió apretar su cintura con fuerza.

−Vanya… e-espera –su jadeo hizo que la humedad entre sus piernas creciera, mordió su cuello y lo escuchó maldecir en voz baja mientras apretaba su cintura y movía sus caderas sobre él.

_Oh._

−Se siente bien –murmuró sobre su boca, Cinco la besó con más fuerza.

La alarma de misión los hizo saltar lejos.

−Mierda, ¿en serio? –Cinco miró a su puerta, podía escuchar a sus hermanos corriendo por el pasillo−. Vanya…

−No importa –dijo con la voz chillona, cuando se separaron su primer instinto fue mirar hacia abajo, pero en el camino no pudo evitar mirar la entrepierna de Cinco y ahora estaba mirando a todas partes tratando de no pensar en eso.

Y bueno _sí._

−Volveré antes de que te duermas –dijo antes de desaparecer.

Vanya suspiró cuando se fue y luego se revolcó contra sus almohadas con el corazón latiendo fuerte contra su pecho.

Eso… eso había sido… y ella quería…

Respiró y exhaló, puso una mano en su corazón tratando de tranquilizarse, esto no era algo nuevo, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Trató de despejar su mente y luego de unos minutos cuando lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración se puso de pie para arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente.

Hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a caminar y frotó sus muslos. También debía darse otro baño.

.

Ir a la escuela fue, bueno, no estaba muy segura de qué esperaba, pero era… diferente a su corta imaginación.

La mayoría en su clase era amable con ella y la otra parte parecía no saber que existía, sus profesores eran pacientes y no hacían muchas preguntas. Vanya no hizo amigas, pero sabían su nombre y la saludaban al caminar por el pasillo.

No era muy diferente a su tiempo en casa, aunque aquí no había comentarios malintencionados ni respuestas mordaces.

Aunque lo que más le llamó le atención eran el comportamiento de sus compañeras. Había pensado que su padre la pondría en un lugar lleno de chicas frívolas y bien comportadas, pero muchas eran ruidosas y de sonrisas brillantes que rompían el código de vestimenta cada vez que podían.

Había muchas lindas.

Como en serio lindas. Se encontró volteando la cabeza varias veces mientras caminaba por los pasillos y sonrojado furiosamente cuando una chica de su edad le había dicho que le gustaba su flequillo en el baño.

Era algo que había tenido especial cuidado en no mencionar a Cinco, aunque una vocecita molesta en su cabeza le dijo que no importaba, no es como si fueran exclusivos ni nada.

Arrugó la frente mientras rayaba con fuerza su cuaderno.

Todo sería más fácil si solo pudieran _hablar,_ pero con su tiempo reducido utilizaban el poco tiempo que tenían para ponerse encima del otro.

Y no es que no le gustara, pero también quería explicarle abiertamente cómo se sentía y no parecía poder hacerlo sin que el otro lo obstruyera.

−Parece que tienes un debate mental ahí.

Vanya saltó y miró a su compañera de enfrente. Thalía tenía el cabello corto y un estilo my punk, fue una de las primeras chicas que Vanya notó la primera vez que entró a su nueva escuela.

−No es nada –murmuró tratando de ocultarse en su cabello.

Thalía entrecerró los ojos con algo de diversión, parecía debatirse entre volver a darse la vuelta y quedarse hablando con ella. Una de sus maestras se había ausentado y tenían dos horas libres. Thalía solía estar rodeada de chicas, pero hoy su grupo de amigas no estaba.

−Sabes eres demasiado callada, la mayoría de veces olvido que estas aquí –Vanya se mordió el labio y deseó desaparecer−. Ah, espera eso sonó mal, ¿no? No lo decía en mala forma, de verdad, solo digo que podrías hablar más.

−Yo… ¿supongo que no tengo mucho que decir?

Sus habilidades sociales se reducían a hablar con Cinco y ocasionalmente Ben y Klaus.

(También a soportar el llanto cuando sus hermanos la trataban mal y sostener su corazón cuando su padre le daba una mirada fría y una respuesta despectiva).

(Pero no podía decir eso).

Thalía sonrió.

−Eres rusa, ¿no? ¿Hija única? –Vanya asintió despacio−. Bueno no te pierdes de mucho, puedo ver por la forma en la que actúas que tus padres te han sobreprotegido toda la vida.

Vanya hizo una mueca.

−¿O quizás no? –Thalía dio una mirada al salón lleno de chicas hablando−. Mira aquí tienes de todo un poco. Tus padres son definitivamente ricos si pueden pagar esta escuela y casi siempre significa que son una mierda en la crianza.

−Padre –dijo después de un momento, tratando de no revelar mucho. Le habían dejado estrictamente prohibido revelar quién era su familia o habría consecuencias−. No hay madre.

Thalía asintió.

−Lo siento –suspiró sacando su esmalte color eléctrico de su mochila−. Bueno hija única estoy aburrida y mi grupo de amigas no vino hoy. ¿Quieres que te pinte las uñas?

−Me gustaría, pero… –dudó un poco, Klaus siempre lo hacía, ¿no? Y Allison tenía más maquillaje del permitido. Ellos eran especiales, pero si ella podía ir a la escuela, entonces bien podría hacer cosas normales−, claro.

−Rebelde, me gustas.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaba de pintar su mano derecha.

−Entonces, ¿te gustan las chicas?

Vanya saltó y Thalía sostuvo su mano para que no se moviera.

−Oye, no arruines mi avance, falta el retoque –le lanzó una mirada antes de volver a sus uñas−. Solo una pregunta curiosa.

−Yo… −lo pensó seriamente durante unos segundos− ¿no sé?

Thalía rió en voz alta.

−Está bien, es una respuesta –se alejó con una sonrisa satisfecha−. El color te queda.

Vanya sintió que se sonrojaba.

−En realidad nunca lo había pensado –admitió mientras la miraba pintar su otra mano−. Es la primera vez que estoy rodeada de tantas personas.

−Mierda, ¿te criaron en casa o algo así? –Al ver que ella asentía, le quedó mirando con la boca abierta−. Mierda.

−No es tan malo –admitió un poco indecisa−. Aunque el cambio me gusta.

Thalía asintió.

−Lo mejor es probar, para descubrir si te gusta –al verla sonrojarse más rió−. A mi amiga le gustas, podrías salir con ella. Le gustan las tímidas, te ha estado viendo durante _semanas_ empieza a ser molesto.

Su corazón latió como loco.

−¿Yo? ¿En serio?

Nunca nadie la había dicho eso, ni siquiera Cinco. Vanya no pudo evitarlo y sonrió media embobada y alagada. Thalía sonrió con su respuesta, alejándose y viendo sus uñas pintadas con aire feliz.

−Sí, casi desde que llegaste ha tratado de hablarte, pero eres muy escurridiza, ¿sabes? Cuando suenan las campanas tu desapareces.

−Debo volver a casa cuando terminen las clases, son ord-- así lo quiso papá.

Pareció notar su desliz, pero no comentó nada.

−Bueno, tenemos horas libres los miércoles y viernes, pasa tiempo con nosotras –la facilidad con la que lo dijo hizo que el pecho de Vanya se calentara−. Y con Lavinia, por favor, te lo pido, pasa tiempo con ella, aunque esto no es un requisito, lo juro. Me agradas, estoy segura que ellas a ti también.

Vanya asintió con una sonrisa, pero luego dudó.

−Lo siento, pero… no sé si pueda salir con tu amiga.

−¿Por qué? –Thalía no se veía enojada, solo curiosa−. Es muy linda y sabe bailar tap, es un poco alta, pero lo manejarían –Vanya se rió y eso hizo que ella sonriera también−. ¿O te gusta alguien más?

Su instinto le dijo que negara automáticamente, pero luego se detuvo. Estaba lejos de casa, de su padre y las cámaras. Aquí nadie podría decirle o acusarla de nada.

−Sí –admitió en voz baja, su pecho se sentía libre de por fin decirlo en voz alta−, desde siempre, creo. Pero las cosas con él son complicadas.

−¿Cómo lo conociste?

−En casa –se cortó cerrando la boca con un chasquido, Thalía lucía confundida−. Bueno él… siempre ha estado ahí conmigo.

−¿Vive en tu casa? –cuando ella asintió bruscamente, Thalía se vio preocupada−. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

−Es de nuestra edad _–Mierda, mierda, mierda−._ Es… hijo de la mano derecha de mi papá y como su trabajo es muy exigente ambos viven en nuestra casa, nos hemos criado juntos –esperó que eso sonara bastante creíble−. Pero solo quisieron que yo venga a estudiar, él… él tiene un mejor futuro que el mío, papá lo quiere cerca suyo para aprender los negocios de la familia.

−Dios, esto es como una novela –Thalía movió su asiento hasta sentarse a su lado−. Dime todos los detalles sucios.

− _¿Sucios?_

_−_ Si tuviera a mi novio todo el día viviendo conmigo nunca saldríamos del cuarto.

¿Cinco? ¿Su novio?

_−_ No sé si me considere su novia –dijo pasando sus palmas frías sobre sus mejillas calientes−. La verdad es que nunca hemos hablado abiertamente de lo que somos, tenemos… estamos preocupados de la reacción de mi padre.

Thalía asintió de acuerdo.

−Pero entonces… ¿nunca han llegado a segunda base?

−¿Qué es eso?

−¿Cómo que qué? ¿Se han besado? –Vanya asintió−. ¿Te ha tocado?

Ahora sentía que sus palmas sudaban, recorrió el aula de forma rápida, todas seguían hablando y ella estaba en una esquina, muy lejos de oídos curiosos.

−Sobre la ropa –dijo en voz baja.

−¿Y quieres que siga así?

_No._

−No sé si él quiera –murmuró indecisa−, o si se atrevería. A veces… a veces siento que caminamos en la cuerda floja –Se mordió un poco el interior de la mejilla, dudando si preguntar las cosas que la carcomían o no−. ¿Tú… ya has hecho esto?

−¿Sexo? Sí –Thalía se encogió de hombros−. Pero no te presiones por eso, todos hacen de esto la gran cosa, si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema.

Vanya tartamudeó con la palabra sexo. Sabía cómo era, habían tenido una clase bastante clínica de ello con su madre cuando cumplieron catorce y además de ciertos comentarios obscenos de Klaus, no le había tomado más importancia.

Aunque ahora era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

−¿Tu también te sientes caliente cuando… te besan? ¿O te tocan?

Thalía parpadeó y frunció el ceño sin entender.

−A veces… cuando nos estamos besando y las cosas se ponen muy intensas yo--

−Lo siento te tengo que detener ahí –Thalía movió la cabeza viéndose avergonzada y divertida−. ¿Cariño no te han enseñado de las abejas y las flores?

−Sé de sexo –dijo molesta, encogiéndose cuando Thalía arqueó una ceja−. Me lo explicaron, se el proceso de concepción.

Thalía meneó la cabeza con frustración.

−Pero no te explican el _deseo_ o como la sangre caliente te hace actuar –le dio un suave apretón en la mano−. Estás excitada, un proceso normal si la persona que te gusta te manosea por todas partes. Mira me siento como una mamá diciendo esto ahora y créeme que lo odio, pero, ¿te estás cuidando?

−N-Nunca ha sido sin ropa –dijo acalorada.

Thalía la miró con simpatía.

−Como dije, estar cachonda no te deja pensar, cuando tienes a alguien que te gusta de forma disponible ¿solo… quieres sacarlo? No sé cómo explicarlo, te traeré condones la próxima semana.

−Nunca hemos hecho nada –repitió, pero su corazón no dejaba de golpear su pecho.

−Pero ¿y si? Rusia por lo que escucho ninguno de los dos sabe mucho y es un alivio, porque un chico normal ya te hubiera arrancado la ropa al ver lo ingenua que eres.

Le volvió a apretar la mano.

−Pero es algo lindo, solo debes tener cuidado –pareció dudar antes de seguir, una sonrisa pecaminosa asomándose por sus labios−. Entonces, ya que tu chico misterioso no se animará por su cuenta, ¿quieres que te diga cómo llegar a segunda base?

.

Vanya le dio muchísimas vueltas a su conversación con Thalía, su nueva amiga le dio condones que tenía bien guardadas en su camerino en la escuela, asustada de llevarlas a casa y que su padre las encontrara. No le había presionado para que le contara sobre Cinco y fiel a su palabra ahora tenía un grupo de amigas a las que acudir.

Todo siguió igual, pero las ideas no dejaron de rondar su mente y mientras los días pasaban los besos se hicieron insuficientes.

−¿Cinco?

−¿Mmm?

−…Nada.

Se mordió la punta del dedo, odiaba que siempre se acobardara a último momento.

No ayudaba que Cinco siempre parecía entender sus estados de ánimo.

−¿Qué pasa?

Estaban en el cuarto de Cinco en su horario libre, lo había estado observando terminar de escribir su investigación para el MIT mientras terminaba de limpiar su violín. Si notó que ella se sonrojaba al ponerle seguro a la puerta no lo mencionó.

−Solo pensando en algo que me dijeron en la escuela.

−¿Quién? –dejó sus papeles y se acercó a su lado−. ¿Tus amigas?

Después de dudar mucho Vanya se animó a contarle sobre su rechazo a Lavinia. Cinco había estado bastante tranquilo hasta que una burbuja de molestia creció en su pecho y le dijo que ahora eran _buenas_ amigas.

No mentía, Lavinia ahora tenía una novia y era muy amable con Vanya, pero Cinco no sabía eso, así que lo que siguió fue una larga discusión sobre sus decisiones de amistad.

_(−¿Pero estas segura que no te gusta?_

_−Es muy linda, pero no mi tipo._

_−¿Y cuál es tu tipo?_

_−No lo sé, ¿rubias?)_

−Quiero probar algo, ¿está bien?

La mirada que le dio la hizo apretar un poco los muslos, siempre que ella decía algo como _«probar»_ terminaban jadeando sobre el otro.

−¿Probar qué?

Vanya dejó su violín en su mesita de noche y tomó sus manos.

−¿Confías en mi?

Cinco hizo una mueca, esa era una jugada sucia, pero con el tiempo Vanya aprendió a mover sus cartas. Sabía que había una razón por la que Cinco nunca se aventuraba más allá de lo permitido y entendía el peligro, pero estaba excitada y tan caliente la mayoría del tiempo que comenzaba a ser molesto, no tenía el control que Cinco poseía y se prometió que después de esto sería lo último que pediría.

Además tampoco era como tener sexo. De solo pensarlo su cabeza hacía cortocircuito y no podía pensar con claridad.

No estaba lista, pero como le dijo Thalía, no había nada de malo en jugar un poco con lo prohibido.

−Claro que sí –respondió acariciando sus manos−. Pero no confío en mí.

Sabía que no se refería solo a lo físico, todos sabían que Luther era el líder ante las cámaras, pero para cualquiera que viera con atención podía darse cuenta que Cinco era el escogido por papá.

Y no quería pensar eso, el futuro era incierto, no solo para lo que ambos tenían, sino por la decisión que Cinco finalmente tomaría cuando se diera el momento.

Cinco tenía ambición y era inteligente, pensaba y analizaba (casi siempre) antes de hacer un movimiento, cualidades que su padre aceptaba y no había encontrado en sus demás hijos.

Su corazón dio una sacudida de pánico.

−Solo esta vez –susurró acercándose más, podía sentir su aliento sobre el suyo, cuando se inclinó para besarla, Vanya se alejó un poco y preguntó con la voz más delicada que pudo−. ¿Por favor?

Cinco hizo un ruido bajo con la garganta, asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo y lo empujaba sobre la cama.

Podía sentir su corazón latir en sus oídos, su sangre bombeó con fuerza cuando lo miró desde se posición sentada, le gustaba saber que a pesar de que él era quien tenía el poder ella podía moverlo como quisiera.

Entrelazó sus palmas con el dorso de las manos de Cinco y tomando una ligera respiración las llevó a su pecho.

Como le aconsejó Thalía no estaba usando sostén, Cinco exhaló con fuerza mientras abría los ojos de asombro. Vanya no apartó la mirada mientras lo sentía apretar sus pechos sobre la ropa, una descarga corrió hasta su entrepierna y se mordió el labio cuando lo sintió apretar más y más.

_Auch._

_−_ Espera –ella inhaló cuando él se detuvo abruptamente−. Un poco más despacio, es… una zona sensible.

Cinco se relamió los labios, pero asintió antes de volver a apretar, lo hizo con suavidad y luego de un momento Vanya lo soltó para que pudiera explorar. Acarició alrededor de sus senos, sintió el peso de sus pechos bajo sus manos y luego tocó los picos de sus pezones hasta que se endurecieron y comenzaron a doler por el tacto. Vanya estaba frotándose contra él sin darse cuenta y soltó un gemido suave cuando empezó a tirar de sus pezones sensibles.

Quería más, tomó la mano de Cinco y antes de que pudiera detenerse la puso debajo de su camisa, hasta su pecho desnudo.

Ambos jadearon con el contacto, Cinco utilizó su otra mano para agarrarla de la cintura mientras que acariciaba su pezón. Ella estaba jadeando en voz baja, la estimulación la hizo enrojecer y apretar los ojos con fuerza, se balanceó con más fuerza sobre sus caderas, podía sentir un bulto tocando su trasero que le daba una sensación placentera cada vez que lo golpeaba.

− _Cinco –_ jadeó.

Gritó de sorpresa cuando lo sintió tirar hasta que la tenía de espaldas, besándola de forma desordenada y fuerte, estaba casi jadeando sobre su boca, sus dedos seguían tirando de su pezón y cada vez que apretaba una ola de deseo recorría su cuerpo.

−¿Cinco?

El golpe en la puerta la hizo resoplar de frustración.

−No esto de nuevo –Cinco se quejó.

−¿Cinco? –era la voz de Ben−. Allison quiere practicar lo que diremos hoy en la entrevista.

Vanya se quejó en voz baja cuando Cinco dejó de tocarla, pero se mantuvo sobre ella, su mirada estaba oscurecida, tuvo que apretar las sabanas bajo sus dedos o lo besaría de nuevo.

−Voy en un segundo –dijo con voz ronca, lo suficiente fuerte para que Ben pudiera escucharlo. Sus mano acarició su rostro antes de bajar por su cuello y tomar una pezón entre sus dedos, se mordió los labios para no jadear−. Tengo que terminar algo primero.

Dejó una marca de besos sobre cuello y mordió tan fuerte que supo que tendría que usar una bufanda, que siguiera jugando con sus pezones no ayudaba, sentía su ropa interior empapada y estaba alzando las caderas por inercia.

−Esa fue una jugada sucia –le susurró en el oído, su mano libre estaba acariciando su muslo y Vanya se mordió la lengua para no rogarle que subiera solo un poco más−. Vanya, _Vanya, ¿_ acaso no entiendes?

_¿Entender qué?_ pero su mente se nubló cuando sintió su boca bajar sobre su clavícula.

Sintió su respiración caliente caer sobre sus senos, pero su boca no se acercó más. Jadeó de frustración, pudo sentirlo sonreír mientras jalaba la tela de su camisa para que sus senos se aplastaran.

−Cinco –llamó con la voz ronca, lo sintió besar en todas partes menos donde ella quería, su ropa estaba aplastando sus pezones sensibles y _dolía_ −. Por favor, _por favor._

−¿Mmm? ¿Por favor qué?

Pudo sentir su lengua besar arriba de sus senos, la saliva empapó su camisa y Vanya sintió que veía blanco sobre sus ojos cerrados.

− _Por favor._

Casi lloró de alivio cuando lo sintió besar la punta de su pezón.

−No juegues conmigo de nuevo.

Vanya asintió rápido, abriendo más las piernas cuando lo sintió succionar.

_Mierda._

−¡Cinco! –gritaron tras la puerta, era Allison−. ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?

Vanya cogió sus hombros para que no se alejara, pero Cinco le dio un suave beso en la barbilla para que lo soltara, quería llorar de lo frustrada que estaba. Esto era _tan_ injusto.

−Esta es una entrevista importante –el seguro se movió−. Abre la maldita puerta.

−Espérame bajo las escaleras después de cenar –le susurró antes de darle un beso rápido y desaparecer.

−¡Oye! –escuchó los pasos alejarse−. No me dejes hablando sola.

Vanya se quedó sobre la cama, las piernas abiertas y los brazos a los lados, se sentía ligera y muy insatisfecha, pero en cierta forma… ¿también satisfecha? No había esperado que llegara tan lejos, sin duda no a él besando sus senos.

No se estaba quejando. No mucho al menos, sus picos aún estaban duros y cuando ella los tocó siseó en voz baja. Por un segundo pensó en tocarse sobre su cama, pero luego recordó que Cinco pronto volvería a poner las cámaras en orden y ella no necesitaba que su padre viera eso.

_Oh no eu._

El pensamiento la enfrió lo suficiente para ponerse de pie, coger el violín sobre su pecho –porque no necesitaba que alguien la viera y le preguntara porque tenía la zona del pecho mojada− y correr hasta su habitación.

No fue hasta que estuvo protegida bajo la calidez de sus sábanas (después que Cinco la empujara contra las escaleras y la besara hasta dejarla atontada), que tuvo tiempo para respirar con tranquilidad, una sonrisa tonta formándose en sus labios mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo ella era una persona de promesas, después de esto no volvería a intentar nada.

O al menos no ella.

.

Al principio no pensó que fuera su culpa.

Seguían siendo muy cuidadosos, pero por la forma abierta en que Cinco a veces la miraba le hacía pensar que quizás había pisado sus límites demasiado.

Parecía no poder dejar de tocarla.

Si estaban estudiando su mano bajaría por su muslo y ella tendría que no moverse para no alertar a mamá. Si estaban cenando su pie a veces subiría demasiado y levantaría su falda de forma casual a lo que ella tendría que apretar los labios y patearlo para que se detenga.

En las noches se movía silencioso para manejar las cámaras a pesar del peligro que eso significaba y subiría a su cama para besarla hasta quedarse dormidos en un montón de extremidades desordenadas.

Pero entonces, _entonces_ comenzó a tocarla demasiado, en áreas muy descubiertas donde alguien podría verlos, Vanya se había encontrado varias veces deteniéndolo y empujándolo cuando escuchaba pasos acercarse.

Y también estaban las cámaras, Cinco quería desconectarlas, pero Vanya sabía que su padre comenzaba a sospechar, a veces los observaría demasiado, como si pudiera leer su mente y se encontraba repitiendo acordes en su mente una y otra vez como si su padre de verdad pudiera hacerlo.

Debían ser más cuidadosos y Cinco debía parar de ser tan descuidado.

Entonces--

−Debes estar callada –susurró sobre su hombro, podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su trasero.

Vanya también era muy débil, no podían juzgarla por eso.

Ella gimió en voz baja, un quejido chiquito que hizo a Cinco sonreír y apretar sus senos con más fuerza. La tenía acorralada en la biblioteca, agarrando los estantes mientras él estaba detrás suyo, tocándola y meciéndose contra ella.

Una de sus manos bajó sobre su estómago mientras la otra apretaba su pecho, Vanya gimió de nuevo apretando su labio mientras lo sentía besar su hombro.

−Callada –le dijo antes de darle una larga lamida a su cuello.

− _Cin-co…_ −movió sus caderas hacia atrás para chocar con su erección, lo escuchó maldecir.

Su mano comenzó a bajar por su cadera.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, ella lo empujó tan fuerte que ambos se tropezaron y Vanya casi cayó al suelo.

−¿Vanya?

−¡Diego! –dijo con un chillido. Cinco la había ayudado a estabilizarse, pero luego había tenido que desaparecer al ver que no podía ocultar su erección−, ¿creí que hoy saldrían?

−Klaus olvidó el dinero –se encogió de hombros, alzando una ceja al verla arreglarse la falda−. ¿Te caíste?

Vanya asintió distraídamente mientras cogía el primer libro que encontraba y trataba de pasar a su lado.

−¿Por qué estas despeinada? –preguntó, siguiéndola, Vanya maldijo al ver a Ben en la puerta.

−Me caí.

−¿Estás bien? –Ben se le acercó y frunció el ceño−. ¿Te mordiste el labio?

−Fue una caída dura –balbuceó mientras salía apresurada, iba a matar a Cinco.

− _Woah,_ Vanya –chocó con Klaus mientras trataba de subir las escaleras. La observó de pies a cabeza, como si la viera después de mucho−. Estas muy roja, ¿estás enferma?

Vanya deseó tener el poder de Cinco para desaparecer.

−Me caí –se quejó mientras lo esquivaba y corría escaleras arriba.

Se encerró en su habitación y no tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando Cinco apareció y la jaló para besarla.

−No vuelvas a hacer eso –murmuró mientras ambos caían a la cama.

−Nadie nos vio –respondió chupando su cuello.

_Pero ¿y si…?_

Vanya no pudo pensar con claridad cuando le quitó la camisa.

.

−¿Qué pasa, Rusia? Últimamente estas mas distraída que nunca. 

Vanya sonrió con vergüenza, estaban haciendo deporte y como era de esperar su físico era el peor de la clase, su profesora le permitió sentarse en las bancas después de su quinto intento fallido de pasar la pelota.

−Odio los deportes.

Thalía recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras miraban a las demás jugar, su amiga se hizo un esguince tratando de saltar la valla la semana pasada y ahora estaba en reposo por al menos dos semanas más.

−¿Problemas con tu novio?

−No –se movió inquita−, bueno algo.

−¿Quieres que lo golpee?

−¿Qué? no –resopló divertida, le encantaría ver eso−. Últimamente está inquieto.

−¿Inquieto cómo?

Vanya sintió su rostro calentarse al instante.

−Ya sabes… _inquieto_.

Thalía levantó su cabeza para mirarle y darle una sonrisa de come mierda que se parecía a las de Klaus antes de hacer una travesura.

−¿Empezó a tomar la iniciativa, eh?

Su movimiento de cejas la hizo reír avergonzada.

−Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos –explicó, tratando de darse aire con las manos−, con la escuela y ahora que… empezó a estudiar en otro lado. Es complicado.

Era más que complicado. Ben casi había muerto hace un par de meses y desde entonces Cinco se la pasaba entrenando día y noche, en las misiones trataba de hacer la mayoría del trabajo sin que sus hermanos tuvieran que arriesgarse y él era malditamente bueno, todos lo sabían, pero su cuerpo tenía un límite.

Aún encontraba tiempo para ella, pero si no era para abrazarse a su lado y murmurar sobre su día antes caer dormidos por el cansancio, era para tocarla hasta dejarla con las piernas temblando.

Y aún estaba siendo descuidado con eso, a veces creía que solo quisiera que todos se enteraran.

(Le gustaba pensar que sí, pero la última vez que su padre los había encontrado sentados en su habitación había ladrado una orden para que Cinco volviera a entrenar si tenía tanto tiempo libre para descasar.

Cinco no había dudado en dejarla).

−¿Aún te gusta?

−Mucho –respondió, apretó sus dedos antes de seguir−, pero a veces no sé si él me quiere de la misma manera.

−Oye no digas eso –Thalía le pasó un brazo por lo hombros y Vanya se recostó contra ella−. ¿Será por tu papá? no es por nada pero suena como una completa mierda, quizás solo está asustado.

_O quizás está decidiendo._

−¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama? –Reyna había llegado junto a Lavinia y las dos fingían dolor para que las excusaran de seguir jugando, no les había tomado mucho tiempo ponerse al corriente de su conversación−. ¿O dicho como se siente? Los hombres tienen esta mala costumbre de nunca decir nada.

−No hemos hablado de eso.

−Yo digo que lo mandes a la mierda –Lavinia se miró las uñas−. Voy a decir esto porque te quiero, pero estás con este chico que aún no te ha dicho si quiere algo contigo y que solo se dedica a meterse bajo tu falda. En cuanto logre tener sexo contigo no te volverá a buscar.

Reyna le dio un golpe en el hombro.

−¡Oye! solo dije lo que ustedes piensan.

−Nunca me haría eso, me quiere –al ver las miradas de pena de sus amigas sintió que sus ojos picaban−. Es solo… es complicado, ¿bien? Pero él no me dejaría por eso.

−¿Estás segura? –preguntó Reyna con gentileza−. Nunca viene a buscarte a la escuela porque no pueden ser vistos, ¿no? Pero aún así siempre te deja con varios chupetones como si no le importara que lo notaran.

−Se puso un poco inquieto –admitió en voz baja, Lavinia rodó los ojos−, pero les juro que es bastante meticuloso, nada se le escapa.

−Como tú bajo sus sábanas, ¡Oye! –Lavinia se sobó el hombro cuando Thalía la golpeó−. Bien, digamos que sí, solo se puso intenso, ¿qué está haciendo exactamente?

Vanya dudó bajo la mirada atenta de sus amigas, nunca le habían presionado para que contara lo que hacía con Cinco y no es porque tuviera miedo de hablarlo, sino porque se sentía tan íntimo que no quería que nadie más lo supiera.

También le daba mucha vergüenza hablarlo, a pesar de que había escuchado varias cosas sucias salir de la boca de sus amigas.

Pero también se moría por decir sus dudas en voz alta.

−Él… ya sabes… desde que lo deje –hizo un movimiento a su pecho, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas−, bueno al inicio aún era tranquilo, pero… ahora es como… no puede dejarlas.

Sus amigas la miraron con incredulidad.

−Espera –Thalía soltó una risa nerviosa−. Rusia, sé que nunca quieres contar estas cosas, pero yo asumí… sé que no hay sexo, pero--

−¿No dijiste que dormían juntos? –interrumpió Reyna.

Vanya asintió con el corazón palpitando como loco.

−A veces me besa _mucho_ y sus manos –hizo otro gesto a sus pechos−, pero luego dormimos.

−¿Nada más? ¿Desde qué te tocó los pechos? –Thalía resopló una risa−. ¿Me estás diciendo que no ha hecho nada _más_ en todo el año?

Se sintió enrojecer cuando asintió. Reyna silbó y Lavinia se rió en voz alta.

−¿Con qué tipo de santo estas saliendo?

No pudo escuchar a Reyna y Lavinia quejarse más de su relación cuando su profesora se percató que no estaban golpeadas y las obligó a correr alrededor del campo con otras estudiantes.

Al contrario de sus otras amigas, Thalía no siguió presionando y se sentó en silencio a su lado viendo a las demás.

−A veces me gustaría que él me lo dijera –admitió viendo a las demás chicas ejercitar−. Que me escoge sobre lo demás, sobre papá.

−¿Qué piensas hacer cuando cumplas dieciocho?

Vanya deseó que sus ojos dejaran de picar tanto.

−Aún quiero irme –confesó, le había contado sus planes a Thalía cuando comenzaron a ser amigas, pero en ese entonces parecía como si aún faltara tanto, ahora sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos– y tendría que esperar a terminar la escuela primero, pero… yo no sé si él escogería irse conmigo. Sé que quiere ir a estudiar al MIT y solo podrá hacerlo con papá ayudándolo.

−¿Pero y tú?

−Creo… −Thalía la abrazó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando−. Creo que él espera que yo me quede ahí hasta que regrese.

No lo habían hablado, pero Vanya vio y escuchó cada vez que su padre se llevaba a Cinco y dejaba a sus demás hermanos detrás. Para este punto debía ser claro para todos a quién escogió su padre como sucesor.

−¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

_Quiero irme, con Cinco, con mis hermanos. Lejos de esa casa._

−No quiero estar sola –Thalía la apretó un poco más−, pero no puedo esperar por siempre.

Vanya no era la única que lo pensaba, Klaus comenzó a ausentarse más en las cenas y pasaban días completos hasta que pudiera verlo de nuevo, Ben quería ir a la universidad y Diego parecía interesado en convertirse en policía.

Estaba casi segura que Allison tenía maletas empacadas en el fondo de su habitación, pero estaba esperando algo, _alguien,_ antes de poder dar el siguiente paso.

Luther y Cinco parecían los únicos comprometidos, pero por razones diferentes.

Los días de la academia estaban contados, todos parecían esperar quién sería el primero en irse.

(Se preguntaba si su padre la echaría a la calle cuando fuera legalmente capaz de cuidarse sola).

Sintió a su amiga besar su mejilla.

−Trata de hablar con él.

−Es…

−Sí, lo sé “complicado” –Vanya le sacó la lengua−, pero ya eres casi legalmente un adulto, no digo que te rebeles, pero trata de pasar más tiempo en la escuela y trae a tu chico misterioso.

−¿Para que los profesores nos vean? –hizo una mueca−. Estoy segura que le informan todo lo que hago a mi padre.

−Tu padre es una mierda –Thalía se mordió el labio, insegura−. ¿Qué tan mala eres en deportes?

−¿En serio?

−No, no. Escucha. Todos los miércoles un par de chicas se reúnen para ejercitarse después de clase, no es un club –se apresuró−, es más como un gimnasio privado, una profesora les abre el lugar y las deja hasta bien entrada la noche.

Vanya comenzó a formar una idea en su cabeza.

−No son muchas y como la mayoría holgazanea todo, _todo,_ el vestidor queda vacío.

−¿Qué si alguien me atrapa?

−El vestidor es gigante, Vanya. Te vas a la parte de atrás, incluso si alguien llega para cambiarse tu estarías escondida.

Se mordisqueó el labio.

−¿Si alguien me acusa?

−¿De querer un lugar tranquilo? –Thalía se encogió de hombros−, como dije, la mayoría holgazanea.

−¿Cómo sabes de este sitio?

−¿Cómo crees?

Su movimiento de cejas la hizo sonrojar, pero se sintió esperanzada, Cinco podía transportarse dentro y nadie lo vería.

Y estarían solos. De verdad solos.

−Te traeré más condones.

−¡Solo vamos a hablar! –se quejó acalorada−. Además tengo los que me diste.

−Si sabes que los condones tienen fecha de caducidad, ¿no?

Ella no sabía.

−Claro que sí.

No le creyó, le dio una caja completa y le hizo prometerle que sería cuidadosa.

Lo sería, Vanya solo quería hablar.

(Cinco, por otra parte, quería hacer otras cosas).

.

Convencer a su padre no fue tan difícil como pensó, se lo contó primero a mamá, que luego se lo dijo a Pogo para que pasara el mensaje, al principio no obtuvo respuesta y ella se estaba dando por vencida hasta que la detuvo cuando regresaba a su habitación después de cenar y le dijo que podía ir cuando volvieran de las vacaciones de verano.

−Espero que hagas ventaja de tu tiempo.

Su padre siempre tenía una forma calculadora de mirar que la hacía encogerse, por un segundo de pánico pensó que sabía por qué quería irse, pero luego siguió su camino y la dejó sola.

−¿Ahora te quedarás más en la escuela? –Allison la detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación y la miró con ojos entrecerrados−. ¿Para hacer ejercicio?

−Estoy muy pálida últimamente –dijo encogiéndose, últimamente también se sentía muy cansada, se preguntaba cómo estaría si Cinco no hubiera convencido a su padre de bajarle la dosis de su medicina−. Empieza a ser molesto.

Allison la observó durante un largo segundo antes de asentir y seguir su camino, sin embargó se detuvo y volvió a mirarla.

−Tú… −cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de mirarla−. Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Eso era… raro.

−Lo tendré.

Allison volvió a mirarla, Vanya comenzó a moverse incómoda bajo tanta atención.

−¿Pasa algo?

−No lo sé, ¿lo hace?

Su cabeza comenzó a tocar alarmas de alerta.

−No.

−Bien –antes de que Vanya pudiera correr la detuvo−. Fui invitada a una revista en un par de semanas, es para un evento de maquillaje, te pediré un par de muestras.

−No es…

−Será mejor que usar bufandas –Vanya dejó de respirar−. No sé qué tipo de maquillaje te dan tus amigas, pero no cubre lo suficiente.

La dejó sola en el pasillo, con el corazón en la boca y su cabeza palpitando.

Mierda.

.

Dejando de lado el pánico que sentía por Allison –después de pensarlo se dio cuenta que ella no podía saber que era Cinco y debía pensar que era alguien de su escuela, no es que aliviara el pánico− saber que podía salir de casa para algo más que la escuela se sintió bien.

Ya era difícil moverse con Cinco, no solo por su manía con tocarla, al parecer había fantasmas que les gustaba ver.

−Sabes Vanny, ya que papá querido te está dejando pasar más tiempo en la escuela deberías pedir permiso para quedarte en la biblioteca pública –Klaus estaba mirando ociosamente como mamá y ella preparaban galletas−. Carl dice que en nuestra biblioteca suelen estar los muertos.

−¿Qué? –se quitó la harina de la cara−. ¿Quién es Carl? ¿Qué muertos?

−El fantasma de las duchas –aceptó la cuchara que mamá le dio y comenzó a lamerla−. Aún no entiende que está muerto también, he tratado varios meses de hacerlo irse.

−¿Hay un fantasma en las duchas?

−Sí, como sea, Carl dijo que hay fantasmas cachondos en la biblioteca y a ti te encanta estar sola ahí, ¿no? Sería incomodo para los fantasma, y para ti claro –Vanya agradeció estar cubierta de harina−. Es una pena, siempre que los busco no están. ¿Además por qué hacerlo en una biblioteca si tienes toda una mansión para coger? ¿Será un fetiche de los muertos?

_Mierda._

−¿Quieren hacer un pastel también? –sugirió mamá, al parecer su sistema no sabía cómo responder a la conversación de sus hijos−. Puedo hacer tú favorito, Klaus.

Vanya aceptó el cambio de tema, sin embargo ahora tenía un nuevo temor, su hermano solía drogarse para inhabilitar sus poderes, pero desde la casi muerte de Ben entrenaba con Diego y Cinco para volver a usarlo, no siempre funcionaba y aún lo podían encontrar con varias sustancias cuestionables, pero eran dosis más pequeñas.

Estaba feliz por eso, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que eso significara que un fantasma los podría delatar.

_¿Y qué pasará cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad?_ Pensó mientras batía los huevos _¿Vamos a seguir ocultándonos de nuestros hermanos para siempre?_

Un problema a la vez.

Las vacaciones terminaron más rápido de lo que esperaba y pronto llegó el día en que se vería con Cinco a solas. Después de su intercambio con Allison acordaron no verse de forma sospechosa hasta que volvieran las clases.

Fue un poco difícil, Vanya se acostumbró a dormir con él y no tenerlo al despertar fue extraño.

Pero también hacía que las ansias crecieran.

Cuando llegó el día estaba tan emocionada como asustada, Vanya quería _hablar,_ de verdad, pero la mirada que le lanzó Cinco cuando le explicó que estarían solos le generaba un montón de ideas tontas en la cabeza. Sus amigas le dieron un montón de consejos antes de dejarla y Vanya se cambió a su uniforme de deporte con dedos temblorosos.

_No va pasar nada_ se dijo molesta _cálmate._

Tal como dijo Thalía nadie le dio dos miradas cuando la profesora las dejó solas y ella se fue hasta los vestidores. Contó las cámaras, viendo como los puntos se apagaban. Tembló un poco sabiendo que era obra de Cinco.

Caminó hasta que llegó a la parte más escondida, Cinco estaba sentado en una de las bancas, esperándola con una sonrisa.

−Hola.

−Hola –respondió con la voz ronca, dejó caer su bolsa a un lado y lo observó, sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera híper consiente de sí mismo−. Cinco, yo…

−Querías hablar –dijo aún con una sonrisa, ¿era su imaginación o sus ojos estaban más intensos que nunca?

−Sí.

Hablar, ella quería hablar.

−Ven, entonces –estiró su mano y sus piernas le temblaron cuando caminó a su lado, cuando la alcanzó permitió que la sentara sobre él, todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante−. Hablemos –susurró mientras apretaba sus caderas.

Y luego se estaban besando, era casi ridículo, se vieron hace solo un par de horas, llegó teniendo una idea clara en su cabeza, pero sus hormonas nunca la dejaban pensar cuando lo tenía a su lado.

Cinco tenía una forma casi desesperada cuando la besaba, siempre le sostenía las mejillas antes de inclinar su cabeza para abrir su boca contra la suya. Su lengua se escurrió venenosa entre sus labios y Vanya sintió una palpitación suave recorrer su entrepierna.

Lo podía sentir duro bajo su peso, abrió los ojos con un jadeo silencioso cuando lo sintió molerse contra ella, apretó sus hombros y abrió un poco más las piernas, tratando de encontrar el ángulo que calmara el calor que recorría su vientre bajo, cada golpe hacía que su coño palpitara dulcemente.

No fue hasta que sintió sus manos tirando de su camisa que despertó del sueño.

−Espera, espera –gimió cuando lo sintió apretar uno de sus pezones, logró dejarse el sujetador encima−. Íbamos a hablar.

Cinco mordió su cuello antes de separarse un poco, lo sintió respirar profundo antes de abrazarse más a ella.

−Te extrañé –le dijo rozando sus labios−. Te extrañé mucho.

Vanya suspiró y se estiró para abrazarlo por el cuello, en los últimos meses Cinco creció hasta casi la altura de Luther, le exasperaba un poco saber que ahora era la más baja de todos sus hermanos.

_Te amo_ quiso decir, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta _te amo y tengo miedo, dime por favor, ¿qué estamos haciendo?_

−Nos vimos en el desayuno –susurró en cambio, cuando lo sintió quejarse y apretarla un poco, sonrío−, también te extrañé.

Cinco cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando le sintió besar su quijada, Vanya acarició sus hombros un momento más antes de moverse.

Chocó con su erección y Cinco jadeó antes de chupar un punto sensible en su garganta, Vanya tembló y tomó un fuerte respiro antes de desenredarse y sentarse al lado suyo.

Cinco suspiró y sostuvo su mano mientras la miraba, a Vanya no se le pasó desapercibido como pateó su camisa lejos, estaba solo con sostén y podía ver su erección bajo sus pantalones negros.

−¿De qué querías hablar? −Preguntó besando su mano.

−Yo… −esto sería más fácil si tuviera la ropa puesta−. ¿De qué hablaste con papá la semana pasada?

−¿Me pediste venir para preguntarme lo que hablé con papá? –mordió su dedo juguetonamente, pero al ver que se mantenía seria suspiró−. Hablo de muchas cosas con él, Vanya, no es importante.

−¿No lo es? Ayer te encerraste con él en su oficina durante horas.

−Con _Luther_.

−Todos saben que eres el líder, Cinco –entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos−. Papá ha puesto mucho énfasis en ti estos últimos meses.

_Y dentro de poco tendremos dieciocho._

−No es nada muy importante, planear misiones, me enseña un poco de sus negocios –se encogió de hombros, pero no la estaba mirando−. Luther es inteligente, pero está más interesado en la aeronáutica, papá quiere que vaya a la luna.

− _¿La luna?_

_−_ Sí –se rió un poco pero no había humor ahí−. Pero no como algo temporal, creo que quiere que construya una base. Le dije que papá estaba usando sus intereses, pero ya sabes cómo es Luther, no quiere escucharme y esta tan desesperado por enorgullecerlo todo el tiempo.

−¿Y tú? –Cinco cerró los ojos cuando ella le acarició la mejilla−. Papá tiene planes para ti.

−Tiene planes para todos –dijo amargamente, besó su mano y de repente ella estaba de nuevo en su regazo−. Pero si puedo evitaré varios, soy muy persuasivo.

Frunció el ceño cuando no le devolvió la sonrisa.

−Pero qué hay de ti, Cinco –le dejó un suave beso en los labios y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, le daba miedo mirar−. Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer.

−Quiero muchas cosas, Vanya –acarició su espalda y sus dedos se detuvieron en el broche de su sostén−, pero no siempre puedo tener todo.

Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió bajar los tirantes de su sostén.

−Eso no es una respuesta.

−Papá… él quiere que –suspiró−… iré al MIT terminando el mes.

Eso la hizo abrir los ojos.

−¿MIT?

−Una conferencia –besó su hombro desnudo−. Les gustó los ensayos que mandé. Papá me presentará a algunos conocidos –besó su otro hombro, lo sintió respirar su piel−. Creo que me gustaría estudiar ahí.

_Oh._

−¿En serio?

−No podría tomar clases normales gracias a toda la fama de la academia, pero sí, me gustaría ir.

−Cinco, eso es genial −Y lo decía en serio, pero también sentía un nudo creciendo en su garganta−. Ellos te aceptaran.

La apretó un poco más contra su pecho.

−¿Y tú?

−Yo quiero estudiar música –parpadeó y respiró un par de veces tratando de calmar su respiración, no se iba poner a llorar ahora−. Y quiero estar alejada de papá tanto como sea posible.

−Aún tendría que ayudarte a pagar la universidad –pudo distinguir un ligero tinte de tensión en su voz−. Hay universidades de música en Massachusetts, podríamos--

−No quiero ir a Massachusetts, estoy bien con una universidad local, puedo trabajar.

−Creo que no entiendes el manejo del dinero Vanya, pagar una universidad es--

−Lo sé –interrumpió de nuevo−, no creo que pueda estudiar de inmediato, pero no puedo seguir mirando sobre mi hombro por si papá estará vigilando todos mis pasos.

−¿Entonces prefieres dejar que tu orgullo gane?

_Hipócrita_ pensó, pero bien el pensamiento apareció se sintió enferma.

−Me mandaría a la escuela que _él_ quiera, que estudie lo que _él_ quiera.

−No lo dejaría –se movió para sostener su cabeza y que ambos se pudieran mirar−. _Puedo_ convencerlo Vanya, _me lo debe_ , iríamos a una universidad en Massachusetts juntos y--

−¿Y luego debería quedarme callada cuando llegara a un lugar que _él_ pagó y decir nada cuando te lleve a dios sabe dónde? ¿Qué me despida de su vista como siempre hace, por siempre?

Cinco abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe, pudo ver los músculos de su cuello tensarse.

−Necesitamos a papá, Vanya.

_Él nunca va escogerme._

Tembló de pánico, era suficiente de hablar, ella no quería hablar más.

Vanya lo besó.

Esta vez no hubo gentileza, podía sentir la desesperación de Cinco y sus propios temores mientras se besaban de forma desordenada, sus manos recorrieron y aplastaron su cuerpo mientras desabrochaba su sostén y lo tiraba lejos. Vanya gimió en su boca cuando le comenzó a morder los labios, los sentía hinchados y adoloridos, pero aún así siguió aplastando su boca contra la suya.

Cinco la alzó entre sus brazos y la dejó sobre la banca mientras arrastraba sus dientes desde su clavícula hasta sus pechos, sopló sobre sus pezones erectos, dándole una sonrisa cuando la escuchó jadear. Vanya quería golpearlo en la cara, pero luego su boca estaba chupando su pezón y sus piernas no podían dejar de temblar.

Toda su piel ardía, se sentía como una muñeca; estirada y abierta, mientras dejaba que Cinco chupara sus pezones y acariciara su garganta con la mano.

−Desearía que pudieras verte –susurró cuando besaba de vuelta a su clavícula, la mano en su garganta acarició su piel y ella estiró la cabeza para atrás−. Que te vieras como yo te veo.

Vanya comenzó a mover sus caderas, tratando de chocar con algo que pudiera aliviar el dolor en su centro, pero Cinco solo rió en voz baja y movió sus piernas para que colgaran abiertas a cada lado de la banca.

−Si sigues moviéndote así te arrancaré la ropa –advirtió en su oído, eso no debería haberla mojado tanto como lo hizo, pero _dios_ −, estoy tratando de no romper esos malditos shorts.

Su boca volvió a bajar y ella se removió bajo su peso, gimió en voz baja cuando comenzó besar la cima de sus pechos, su pulgar giró suavemente sobre uno de sus pezones y ella casi gritó.

−Espera, espera, _duele._

Cinco jadeó y salpicó varios besos sobre su torso mientras seguía frotando su pezón contra su pulgar, Vanya lloriqueó mientras seguía alzando las caderas, cuando tiró de su piel sintió como si le dieran una descarga completa y abrumada por el sentimiento tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su entrepierna.

−Tócame ahí, _por favor._

Cinco se detuvo y la miró mientras transpiraba, Vanya le devolvió la mirada, se podía dar una idea de cómo lucía, abierta y sonrojada, su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada y podía sentir la saliva comenzar a secarse sobre su piel.

_−Por favor._

Cinco tragó antes de moverse para alzar sus piernas, le ayudó a quitarse los shorts, escuchó el ruido que hicieron sus zapatillas cuando salieron volando por la fuerza con la que Cinco tiró.

Abrió sus muslos de nuevos, sus piernas colgaban alrededor de la banca y sus dedos de los pies rozaban el suelo.

Lo vio tragar mientras observaba su ropa interior empapada, Vanya sintió que comenzaba a mojarse más, esto era tan malditamente vergonzoso.

Sus dedos rozaron el borde de sus bragas, su cuerpo saltó por el tacto y aguantó la respiración cuando uno de sus dedos rozó suavemente sobre la tela empapada.

−¿Puedo besarte aquí?

_Dios._

−Sí.

Su dedo siguió acariciando la tela empapada, se detuvo en el centro y dio ligeros círculos antes de comenzar a presionar, sus bragas se hundieron y sus paredes se contrajeron al sentir la tela raspar.

−¿Te gusta? –Vanya a penas pudo balbucear una respuesta−. Estás empapada, ¿así es como siempre estás? ¿Mojada bajo tu falda?

Su otra mano tiró de su ropa interior a un lado, la tela presionó su carne y escoció un poco, lo suficiente para mantenerla despierta mientras besaba su montículo y metía uno de sus dedos en su raja.

Vanya había tratado de masturbarse antes, especialmente en los días que Cinco y ella se ponían muy intensos, pero nunca conseguía la estimulación suficiente para seguir y terminaba dándose por vencida.

Esto se sintió diferente.

Su cuerpo saltó al sentir el dedo hundirse, sus paredes se presionaron contra su dedo y jadeó en voz alta cuando tocó su clítoris. 

− _Ah_ , mierda, _mierda_.

Otro dedo entró, sus labios volvieron a besar su montículo y luego su lengua dio una larga lamida por toda su raja.

− _¡Mphm!_

Su pulgar rozó su clítoris mientras él lamía sus labios sensibles y _oh_ los sonidos que hacía eran la cosa más sucia que había escuchado en su vida.

−Cinco… yo… −su cuerpo era una cuerda y con cada lamida se tensaba más y más− _yo_ …

Besó su muslo mientras metía otro dedo, su cuerpo se tensó por el estiramiento y lloró en voz baja mientras los sentía moverse con fuerza. Era demasiado, _demasiado_ , el calor corrió como brazas sobre su cuerpo. Cinco cambió el ángulo de sus dedos, tocaron un punto sensible que la hizo rodar los ojos hacia atrás, volvió a besar su coño y ella gritó cuando lo sintió chupar su clítoris, su visión se volvió blanca por un segundo y todo el cuerpo le tembló.

Cinco siguió besando a pesar de sus temblores, fue demasiado para sus paredes hipersensibles. Lo empujó con las manos para que se apartara, pero él no sacaba sus dedos de ella.

−Cinco, no, para, para.

Cuando lo sintió alejarse juntó sus rodillas para que no pudiera volver a tocarla y se envolvió con los brazos tratando de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.

−Vanya, lo siento, lo siento –Cinco la tomó entre sus brazos y besó sus hombros−, ¿te lastimé?

−No, no –Vanya acarició su rostro preocupado, sus labios estaban mojados, mojados de _ella_ −, eso solo… era mucho.

Vanya cerró los ojos mientras recuperaba la respiración, Cinco dejó besos en sus cuello hasta que finalmente la besó en los labios, hizo un ruido bajo con la garganta, sabía definitivamente raro, pero su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina y lo único que quería era que la siguieron acariciando.

Los besos comenzaron a tomar fuerza de nuevo, Vanya trazó sus músculos sobre su camisa, sonrió cuando lo escuchó gemir contra su boca. Le ayudó a quitársela y tocó las heridas que encontró, había ayudado a mamá a curar la mayoría de ellas, su corazón se apretó de cariño pensando en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Escuchó el cierre de sus pantalones y de repente las advertencias de Thalía y la mirada preocupada de Allison aparecieron en su cabeza.

_Condones, no tenemos condones._

−Espera –Cinco detuvo sus manos y la miró−. Sin sexo.

−¿Sin sexo? –repitió con la voz ronca.

−Es solo… − _No quiero tenerte que esperar mientras saltas por toda mi escuela en busca de mi casillero con condones, o que lo hagamos y luego lo que tenemos se acabe. Y todas me han dicho que la primera vez duele como la mierda y no estoy lista para eso_ −. No estoy lista.

Cinco apretó la mandíbula, pero no se veía molesto.

−Bien –se relamió los labios, sus manos dejaron su pantalón y descasaron en sus rodillas−, no hay sexo –sus ojos cayeron a sus piernas cerradas−. ¿Puedo seguir besándote ahí?

Vanya gimió mientras le abría las piernas.

.

Cuando cumplieron dieciocho su padre hizo una gran fiesta en la mansión, la invitación pasó por celebridades, políticos y varios policías del estado.

No fue invitada como un miembro de la academia (obviamente), observó de lejos a sus hermanos soplar las velas cuando sonaron los altavoces y todos se reunieron para cantar, las cámaras parpadearon y grabaron cuando Sir Reginald se paró orgulloso al lado de sus seis hijos prodigios.

Vanya aplaudió desde el fondo, distinguiendo brevemente la silueta de sus hermanos con tanta gente abarrotando el salón, su padre le dijo que podía estar en la celebración solo si no llamaba la atención y no revelaba quién era, Vanya había tenido un intenso deseo de llorar y explotar algo cuando se lo dijo, pero ella quería estar presente, así que se limitó a asentir cabizbaja cuando se lo dijo.

− _Te haré un vestido bonito, cariño –_ mamá prometió cuando sus hermanos recibieron como regalo de su padre un montón de ropa nueva para lucir en la celebración−. _Descargué a mi base de datos varios modelos, te haré el que quieras._

Vanya hubiera preferido un esmoquin bonito como el de Klaus, pero tampoco quería decirle no a mamá y quedarse sin nada qué usar.

Terminó con un vestido azul de cintura alta, se sentía bonita, no tanto como Allison con su vestido de encaje, pero tuvo confianza suficiente para no encerrarse en su cuarto y salir a la fiesta.

Mientras caminaba por el salón y disfrutaba de la comida y la música se dedicó a la segunda mejor cosa que sabía hacer: observar. Su padre estaba muy lejos, hablando con hombres de traje de aspecto sospechoso; Allison y Luther caminaban juntos como una pareja de cine, su hermana sonreía brillante cuando alguien la alababa y aunque Luther también sonreía al recibir un cumplido su mirada anhelante recaía más veces en la hermana a su lado, observó como su hermana bajaba su mano hasta la de Luther, pero antes de que sus dedos se pudieran tocar Luther se disculpó con una sonrisa y se alejó.

Allison siguió sonriendo con las personas delante suyo, pero supo distinguir la sonrisa ensayada que daba.

Diego no estaba por ningún lado, a su hermano no le gustaba el público y aunque trataba de ser educado siempre terminaba frunciendo el ceño y tratando de desaparecer. Klaus parecía estar debatiéndose entre robar las botellas de vodka mientras hablaba carismáticamente con un reportero y Ben sonreía amigablemente a unas chicas que lo tenían acorralado.

Cinco se había unido a la conversación con su padre y pudo ver que las personas a su alrededor se animaban con su presencia.

Vanya caminó por el lugar sonriendo brevemente mientras seguía observando. Era en momentos como ese que se podía admitir que quizás odiaba un poco a sus hermanos.

Aunque odiar era una palabra muy fuerte, quizás solo ¿muy, muy resentida?

(Cinco era, quizás la excepción, pero ella ya no podía recordar cuando comenzó a pensar en él como un amigo más que en un hermano y luego la línea se había mezclado cuando comenzaron a compartir intimidad.

Y tampoco es como si no estuviera algo enfurecida con él, seguían caminando de puntillas sobre lo que harían en el futuro −uno no tan lejano ahora−, ignorando el problema que debían tocar en algún momento.

Así que en realidad estaba molesta con todos, incluso con ella misma).

Los celos la carcomían desde siempre, no era nuevo para ella ocultar lo que sentía, pero su humor y sus pensamientos estaban algo ruidosos desde hace un tiempo y comenzaba a ser difícil soportarlos.

(Su dosis había vuelto a bajar, estuvo en cama casi un mes debido al cambio en su medicina, pero papá dijo que era necesario.

Cinco se sentó a su lado hasta que se recuperó, no se le ocurrió preguntar por qué su padre estuvo mirando y hablando con él en los momentos que ella caía dormida).

−¿Quieres bailar? –un chico definitivamente mayor que ella la detuvo y le sonrió de forma amigable, estaría en sus qué, ¿treinta? –. No muerdo.

Vanya miró cómicamente a sus lados, pensando que se había equivocado de persona.

−¿Yo?

Era alto, por su aspecto parecía que acababa de despertar, detrás de sus gafas pudo ver las ligeras líneas de cansancio bajo sus ojos, pero su sonrisa era sincera y bonita, cuando asintió aún mirándola con un brillo extraño en sus ojos ella sonrió tontamente.

−Claro.

La hizo girar alrededor de varias personas más que se apiñaban para bailar, Vanya fue malísima para el baile de salón, siempre tropezaba sobre sus pies y sobre los de sus hermanos, pero el extraño la sujetó suavemente de la cintura y la hizo moverse y girar con suavidad, se encontró riendo abiertamente cuando le dio una vuelta exagerada y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

−¿Te estás divirtiendo? −Vanya asintió−. Entonces seguiré bailando contigo.

Trató de obligar a su rostro a no moverse tontamente, pero ella no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

−¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó sobre el sonido de la música.

El extraño vio sobre su hombro un segundo para después mirarla, era casi dos cabezas más alto que ella, pero detuvo el baile para inclinarse y nivelar su mirada a la suya. Por alguna razón sus ojos le recordaron a otra persona.

−Dime Peter.

−Hola, ¿te molesta si me la llevo un segundo? –la voz de Klaus sonó animadamente a su espalda−. Reunión de jóvenes, tu entiendes.

−Claro −besó su mano antes de darle un asentimiento con la cabeza a Klaus−. Adiós, Vanya.

A su lado, Klaus silbó.

−Diablos, Vanny, sí que sabes escogerlos.

Sentía sus mejillas rojas.

−Yo no--

Se detuvo cuando vio detrás de Klaus, Cinco aún estaba rodeado de los amigos de su padre, pero la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ Pareció preguntar.

Vanya se movió sobre sus pies, sentía como si acabara de hacer algo malo, pero rápidamente lo sacó de su cabeza, no había nada malo en divertirse un poco, era su cumpleaños también.

Y estaba siendo _tan_ injusto con ella, un día antes estuvo encerrado toda la noche hablando con papá de bueno, _cosas,_ que al parecer no eran importantes de contar, a penas pudo verlo en la mañana en el desayuno antes de que comenzaran los preparativos y luego las personas importantes se lo llevaron.

Lejos de ella, era tan molesto.

Cuadró los hombros y se encogió mientras le devolvía la mirada.

_Nada importante._

−Oww, Cinco siendo un hermano sobre protector –Klaus vio a donde miraba y le dio un saludo con la mano, Cinco puso los ojos en blanco−. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?

Aceptó que la tomara suavemente del codo –más que nada para no pensar en la mirada de Cinco− y se la llevara fuera del mar de gente. Casi estaban llegando a la puerta que llevaba a la zona restringida de la casa cuando una cámara apareció frente a ambos, el destello del flash la hizo parpadear varias veces y sintió a Klaus apretarla un poco más a su lado.

−¡Hey, Harvey!

−Klaus, mi amigo, que encantadora fiesta –el hombre parecía que acababa de sacarse la lotería−. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

−Una amiga –pudo sentir que su hermano se tensaba−, pronto empezará un nuevo espectáculo, no querrás perdértelo.

−Claro que no –sostuvo su cámara en alto−. ¿Qué te parece--?

−Hola Harvey –Ben apareció con un par de bolsas en las manos−. ¿Cómo estás?

Pudo ver el semblante del hombre cambiar, como regla general todo el mundo adoraba a Ben, pero después de la misión que casi lo mata y las fotos del horror tratando de tragárselo se filtraron a la prensa, la gente era más cautelosa a su alrededor.

En especial los que temían que él los atacara.

−B-Ben, luces bien.

−Gracias –su hermano miró la cámara en sus manos y se acercó un poco más de lo necesario al espacio personal de Harvey−. Creo que te necesitan con mi padre.

Pareció dudar un segundo, pero asintió con una sonrisa tensa mientras se alejaba.

−¿Qué demonios, Ben? –Klaus se acercó a su hermano y dejó caer un brazo por sus hombros−. ¿Desde cuándo eres dark Ben? ¿Ahora te pondrás flequillo también?

Ben puso los ojos en blanco y se lo quitó de encima.

−Cállate Klaus –miró a Vanya−, ¿estás bien?

−Sí… −miró a donde se había ido el hombre−. ¿Deberíamos dejarlo así? Tomó una foto.

−Conociendo lo paranoico que es papá seguro revisará todas las cámaras –Klaus abrió las puertas luego de ver que nadie los seguía y fueron hasta la cocina, Diego estaba sentado ahí, parecía muy borracho−. Y si no, ¿Qué importa? Estás bonita, soy muy guapo, la gente nos amaría.

−Pero…

−¿Qué puede ser lo peor que pueden decir? ¿Qué eres mi novia? –se rió en voz alta−. ¿Te imaginas el rostro de papá? ¡El horror! Y no hablo de ti Ben.

−Ya basta con eso.

Ben dejó las bolsas en la mesa y las abrió, era whisky.

Vanya se rió y se sentó al lado de Diego para revisarlo, su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, apestaba a alcohol y le gruñó algo cuando lo tocó del brazo. Sí, estaba muy borracho.

−¿Aunque te lo imaginas? –Klaus trajo un par de vasos y se sentó frente a ella−. Allison estaría _tan_ molesta porque le ganaron el puesto de hermana incestuosa.

Ben y Klaus rieron y Vanya se removió un poco incómoda, ¿pensarían que sería asqueroso si les dijera sobre Cinco y ella? Hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido que habría algo de malo. Sí, entendía por qué sería problemático teniendo el mismo apellido y criándose juntos, pero ellos no tuvieron una infancia normal, no eran normales y eso la incluía a ella.

−Como sea –Klaus tomó el vaso que Ben llenó y se lo pasó a Vanya−. Celebremos que finalmente somos legalmente libres de irnos cuando queramos.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante un momento, sintiendo las palabras caer sobre ellos. Eran legalmente libres ahora, pero nadie en la casa había hecho planes de irse.

_Por ahora._

Un pensamiento feo de todos dejándola cruzó por su cabeza y antes de que lo dejara sentarse tomó el vaso entre sus dedos y se tragó el líquido de porrazo.

Mala idea, sabía horrible y comenzó a toser mientras trataba de quitarse la sensación sobre su lengua.

Escuchó a Klaus reír mientras Ben iba por agua.

−Demonios Vanny, hoy estas llenas de sorpresa –Klaus lanzó una mirada esperanzada a las botellas de alcohol, pero luego volvió a mirarla−. Primero el chico ardiente y ahora esto, ¿tienes un novio secreto también?

−No era tan mayor –tartamudeó mientras tomaba el agua que le dio Ben−. Se llama Peter.

−¿De quién están hablando? –Ben lucía preocupado−. ¿Qué chico?

−Vanya llamó la atención de un hombre mayor y bailaron como dos tórtolos enamorados –Klaus explicó antes de que ella pudiera hablar−. Estaba caliente como el infierno, pero demasiado mayor para ti Vanny, lo siento, pero ahora soy un hermano responsable, te tuve que sacar de ahí.

−No era tan viejo –murmuró molesta.

−Debes tener cuidado Vanya –Ben sonrió cuando Diego comenzó a roncar−. No todos los hombres son buenos, en especial con alguien--

−¿Ordinaria?

−No –Ben no se molestó por su repentino ataque de rabia−. Pero soy tu hermano y me preocupa que alguien quiera aprovecharse de ti.

−Como hombres viejos –Klaus asintió−. En especial de los viejos. Nos cuidamos entre todos, ¿bien?

Su pecho tartamudeó por el comentario, sus hermanos la querían, lo sabía, muy en el fondo, pero no recordaba que hubieran dicho algo así antes.

Klaus volvió a llenar el vaso de Vanya y dio un grito de felicidad cuando Allison y Luther llegaron.

−¿Ese es el whiskey de papá?

−Luther, por favor déjalo. Los pies me están matando.

Allison se sentó al lado de Ben y esperó a que Klaus llenara el vaso de todos.

−¿No estás tomando? –preguntó dubitativa.

−Decidí ser el responsable hoy –Klaus miró a Diego como preguntándose si debía despertarlo−. Así que pueden tomar todo lo que quieran.

−Será solo un vaso –Luther se apresuró, Ben y Klaus lo abuchearon, Allison le sonrió cansada y él suspiró−. Más vale que ninguno de ustedes se emborrache.

Diego roncó más fuerte.

Todos rieron y alzaron sus vasos –el de Klaus tenía jugo de uva− para brindar cuando Vanya los detuvo.

−¿No deberíamos esperar a Cinco?

−Lo vi ir con papá y sus colegas de la universidad a su estudio –Luther hizo una mueca−, dudo que salga pronto de ahí.

Ah. Claro, por supuesto.

Por supuesto.

Vanya se mordió el interior del labio y poniendo la mejor sonrisa en su cara alzó su vaso.

−No podemos esperarlo siempre. Feliz cumpleaños chicos.

Ignoró el ardor en su garganta cuando se tragó la bebida, la mirada inquietante de Ben sobre ella y escuchó atentamente a Allison quejarse de unas celebridades que no recordaba haber oído jamás.

Eventualmente Diego se levantó, vomitó sobre el lavabo, _eu_ y después que Allison le hiciera café, Klaus le contó lo que se había perdido de la fiesta.

−Oh y Vanya bailó con un chico caliente, mucho mayor que ella, pero caliente.

Iba a volver a discutir cuando su cerebro pareció encenderse y recordó que nunca le dio su nombre al chico misterioso, porque no lo había hecho, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo rayos sabía cómo se llamaba? Un montón de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza y se estremeció.

Quizás debía comenzar a escuchar a sus hermanos.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó pero Diego y Luther terminaron peleando y Klaus decidió que la mejor forma de resolverlo era tomando. Al final ninguno de los dos podía pararse bien y tuvo que ayudar a Allison a subir a Luther a su habitación mientras los demás se ocupaban de Diego.

Volvió a bajar –mala idea todo dio vueltas durante un horrible segundo− para cerciorarse que no hubieran dejado nada y se encontró a Pogo que parecía divertido al verla pero que no dijo nada cuando ella balbuceó una excusa de por qué había vómito en el lavabo –no limpiaron bien, nadie quería tocar eso, asqueroso−. Le deseó un feliz cumpleaños y ella sonrió avergonzada cuando se despidió.

Mientras caminaba hasta su habitación pasó por las puertas cerradas del salón, aún podía escuchar música, pero era más baja y había menos sonido de personas entrando y saliendo de la casa, se estaba preguntando si Cinco aún seguiría con su padre cuando un flash de luz azul apareció frente a ella.

−Hola.

Seguía un poco molesta, el revoltijo de sus emociones probablemente se debían al alcohol que había tomado, pero al verlo parado frente a ella recordó lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

−Hola –dijo en el hueco de su cuello, sus zapatos no eran de tacón como los de Allison, pero al menos era un poco más alta−. Te extrañé hoy.

Lo sintió besar la cima de su cabeza.

−¿Por qué hueles a alcohol?

−Klaus.

Cinco resopló, pero no la soltó, se relajó en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

−¿Él…?

−Ni una gota –dijo orgullosa, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba completamente sobrio? ¿Casi tres meses? Todos estaban felices por Klaus. Se abrazó a Cinco por la cintura y dejó un beso sobre su hombro−. ¿Te divertiste con papá?

−Para nada.

−Debiste dejarlo y venir con nosotros, deja de pasar tanto tiempo con ancianos malhumorados −Cinco frunció el ceño−, uno de estos días serás como ellos.

Ella le sacó la lengua y Cinco le puso los ojos en blanco antes de acercarla y besarla suavemente.

Se separó sin embargo, viendo a todos lados.

−Las cámaras…

−Ya me ocupé de eso –la acercó de nuevo y besó su clavícula−, me gusta tu vestido.

Sus dedos subieron por la cremallera de su vestido hasta su cierre. Oh no, no iban a hacer eso aquí.

−Ni se te ocurra.

Cinco se rió en voz baja mientras la veía refunfuñar, pero la dejó guiarlos escaleras arriba.

Se encontraron con Klaus. Cinco le dio un suave apretón antes de soltarla, en otra ocasión hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ahora ardió un poco en el fondo.

−¡Hey!, papá finalmente te dejó ir, ¿eh?

Cinco observó a su hermano con ojo crítico y luego sonrío.

−Vanya dijo que no tomaste.

−Oh, lo sé, no se acostumbren –se encogió de hombros y comenzó a bajar las escaleras−. Vayan a dormir, Diego olvidó uno de sus cuchillos y no puede dejar de quejarse.

−Te ayudaré –se ofreció Vanya.

Cinco les dio una mirada aburrida.

−Diego no va recordar esto, podemos solo--

−¿Ellos? ¿Estás seguro?

Cinco y Vanya miraron a Klaus con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Seguros de qué? –Vanya preguntó

Klaus tragó de forma nerviosa, miró a un lado antes de verlos a ambos, se balanceó en ambos pies antes de soltar una risa breve.

−¿Sabes Vanya? Creo que sí necesito tu ayuda –antes de que Cinco pudiera protestar, Klaus la tomó del brazo, ¿era su imaginación o estaba apretando con más fuerza de lo debido?−. Duerme bien, Cinco.

Miró atrás para darle una mirada rápida a Cinco y mover la cabeza en dirección de su habitación, el pareció entender y desapareció. Respiró aliviada y siguió a Klaus mientras buscaban el cuchillo de Diego en la cocina.

−¿No podemos solo darle uno normal? –preguntó tratando de hacer una broma, pero cuando giró, Klaus la observaba con aire preocupado.

−¿Qué pasa?

Klaus saltó, como si se le acabara de ocurrir que no dejaba de mirarla y le dio la espalda mientras seguía buscando.

−¿Te imaginas la reacción de Diego? Es una reina del drama.

Encontraron el cuchillo en el ojo de uno de los animales colgados en la pared, resoplaron porque, típico de Diego, ¿no? Klaus hizo una broma casual y ambos rieron mientras caminaban.

Vanya pudo sentir que no la dejaba de mirar.

−¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca? Será rápido.

Frunció el ceño, pero lo siguió. Klaus encendió todas las luces y lo escuchó murmurar en voz baja cuando caminaba por todo el lugar, no estaba segura de si estaba molesto o confundido.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio de mamá mientras esperaba y balanceó sus piernas mientras miraba a un punto fijo. Después de varios minutos alzó la mirada para encontrar a Klaus mirándola.

−¿Y bien?

−¿Qué?

−¿Lo que veníamos a buscar?

−Ah, sí –Klaus giró en un círculo completo y cogió un libro colorido bajo su brazo−. Vámonos.

Lo ayudó a apagar todo mientras salían y vio lo que llevaba.

−¿Un libro de cocina?

−Me ayuda a distraerme –se mordió el labio antes de resoplar−. No importa, vamos.

Pudo sentirlo mirarla de reojo todo el camino mientras subían las escaleras, ella lo detuvo cuando llegaron a la cima.

−Bien, ¿qué pasa?

−No pasa nada, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó a la defensiva.

−¡Klaus!

−No es nada, solo… –se movió incómodo entre sus pies−. Me acabo de dar cuenta que creciste.

Vanya rió nerviosamente, bien, eso era algo tierno.

−Klaus tenemos la misma edad, ¿recuerdas? Nacimos el mismo día.

−¿Supongo que siempre te vi como la menor? Y ahora tomas tus decisiones y todo, ¿no? Vanya… −no pudo entender la mirada de Klaus, no era experta en leer las emociones de su hermano cuando estaba sobrio, parecía preocupado y nostálgico, le dio un rápido abrazo−. Tienes que cuidarte, ¿sí? Mucho, ¿está bien? Yo… bueno… si quieres algo estoy aquí.

−Lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa−, gracias Klaus.

Aún se veía preocupado, pero se despidió con una breve sonrisa cuando finalmente cerró la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con Cinco estirado sobre su cama.

−¿Qué te tomó tanto?

Vanya se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado.

−No estoy segura, creo que Klaus quiere cocinar.

−¿Klaus?

−Sí –dijo mientras se abrazaba más a Cinco, estiró una pierna para envolverse a él como un koala, estaba _tan_ cansada−. Te ves guapo.

Cinco rozó su nariz con la suya.

−¿Qué tan cansada estas?

−¿Del uno al diez? Ocho.

Lo sintió acariciar su cintura antes de besar su frente.

−Tienes un plan, ¿no?

−No exactamente –confesó, dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz−, algo así como un deseo.

−¿Deseo?

−Hoy te vi caminar, hablar y bailar más que cualquier día, lucías feliz, amo que seas feliz −su corazón palpitó−. Me gustaría ser parte de eso.

−Me haces feliz –los ojos de Cinco parecían brillar−, tu siempre me haces feliz.

−¿Incluso cuando dices que soy un obsesivo y neurótico?

−Sí –rió y le dio un beso rápido−, incluso cuando eres un obsesivo y neurótico.

Cinco la besó con más detenimiento, pero no había lujuria ni deseo, se sentía cálida y sonrojada cuando la abrazó para profundizar el beso. Se sentía querida y ella deseó estar siempre así con él.

Cuando se separaron Vanya se recostó contra su pecho mientras lo sentía acariciar su cabello.

−No pude bailar contigo –dijo después de un momento−. Incluso bailaste con un hombre que no conocías.

−Era nuestra fiesta –respondió cansada, lo que era medio verdad, no era _su_ fiesta, pero ella no iba a comenzar a discutir por eso−, además fue amable.

Y era lindo, el recuerdo de sus ojos volvió a su cabeza.

Se parecía a Cinco.

−Si un desconocido puede, yo también debería, ¿no?

−¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó con los ojos cerrados−. No tenemos música.

−Déjame eso a mí –siguió acariciando su cabeza−, entonces, ¿qué tan cansada estas?

−Nueve –pero sonrió y lo besó antes de sentarse−. Pero tengo curiosidad.

Cinco le dio una sonrisa de dientes completos y la abrazó mientras el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y eran recibidos por la cálida brisa y los sonidos de música a lo lejos.

La ayudó a estabilizarse mientras el mareo pasaba y ella parpadeaba varias veces tratando de enfocar su visión.

−¿Dónde estamos? ¿En el parque?

Sentía el césped bajo sus pies desnudos, cuando su vista se aclaró lo suficiente se dio cuenta que estaban debajo de un árbol, era la primera vez que lo veía sin gente, el lugar se sentía pacífico, a lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de varias personas tocando.

−Hay un grupo que le gusta tocar a estas horas.

Vanya pudo escuchar los violines tocar una sonata suave y sonrío mientras miraba a Cinco.

−Feliz cumpleaños, Vanya.

Se paró de puntillas para besarlo.

−Feliz cumpleaños, Cinco.

−Bueno, ya que estamos aquí –le tendió la mano−. ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Vanya resopló divertida.

−Estoy sin zapatos.

Cinco se encogió de hombros y se quitó los suyos. Vanya quería golpearlo, pero también tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Le volvió a tender la mano.

−¿Bailas conmigo?

−Siempre.

Se balancearon y dieron vueltas bajo el cielo estrellado y el suave sonido de la música.

.

Un par de semanas después de año nuevo Vanya comenzó a mandar sus papeles a diferentes universidades de música. No estaba segura de si podría entrar, o incluso pagarlas, pero no podía seguir esperando que las cosas pasaran sin que diera el primer paso.

Sabía que no era la única que comenzaba a hacer planes, sus hermanos también se estaban moviendo, eran mayores ahora, completamente libres de las prohibiciones de papá, pero todos fueron criados bajo la misma mano y era difícil dar el primer paso fuera de la correa que los ataba.

Su padre ya no podía amenazar o castigarlos, eso dejó de funcionar hace mucho, pero aún así era imposible negar que el control seguía muy presente sobre todos.

Vanya suspiró y miró sus papeles sobre su escritorio. Se había pasado todo el día llenando formularios y le dolía la mano, tocó la pulsera en su muñeca mientras miraba la pila que le faltaba.

Cinco estaba molesto cuando vio a donde dirigía sus solicitudes, pero no había dicho nada, tampoco es como si ella le debiera explicaciones, pero antes de que pudieran tocar el tema papá se lo llevó –de nuevo− de viaje a dios sabe dónde y aún no regresaba.

Trató de relajarse y no pensar en eso, lo resolverían cuando volviera.

(La esquina de su ventana se resquebrajó un poco pero no lo notó).

−¿Vanya?

Allison estaba parada sobre el marco de su puerta, traía un estuche de maquillaje en la mano.

Ah, sí.

Su hermana ahora se lo regalaba de forma regular –Lavinia tuvo que enseñarle a ponerse base porque ella seguía embarrándose los dedos−, siempre solía dejarlo e irse, pero ahora la vio cruzarse de brazos y sostener el estuche como un escudo.

Quiso esconderse sobre su cabello de forma instantánea, pero un poco después de su cumpleaños Thalía la convenció de que era hora de un cambio de imagen y se decidió por cortarse el cabello hasta los hombros y deshacerse del flequillo.

−¿Qué pasa?

Su hermana dio una rápida mirada alrededor de su habitación, no hubo mucho por ver, era bastante pequeña comparada a la de los demás, sus paredes estaban limpias a excepción de la foto que tenía pegada sobre su escritorio.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?

Uh.

−Llenando un par de papeles –no era realmente un secreto, pero se sintió avergonzada de que su hermana viera sus aplicaciones de la universidad, su padre seguramente lo sabía, pero no había hecho comentario sobre ello−. ¿Necesitas algo?

Allison cuadró los hombros y entró para dejarse caer sobre su cama frente a ella, señaló con la cabeza a la foto que tenía pegada.

−¿Son tus amigas?

Vanya asintió para darse la vuelta y mirar a su hermana que seguía mirando la foto. Thalía se las había sacado con la cámara instantánea de su hermano, las cuatro estaban abrazadas haciendo muecas graciosas.

Allison pasó su mirada de la foto a la ropa que usaba para finalmente caer en la pulsera que traía. Vanya se removió incómoda, imaginando hacia donde podían ir los pensamientos de su hermana.

Era famosa, toda chica de su edad quería ser como el rumor, tenía un club de fans y personas que llamaban y gritaban su nombre para conseguir un autógrafo, pero no tenían ningún amigo a quién acudir. Para su cumpleaños recibió varios atuendos de diseñador y regalos caros de sus fanáticos, pero Vanya tenía mucho más cariño por los regalos que sus amigas le habían dado.

Reyna usó sus ahorros para llevarla a comprar toda la ropa que quisiera en la tienda que ella escogiera, Thalía le regaló la pulsera de plata que ahora llevaba y Lavinia le había regalado un conjunto de lencería bastante bonito.

(Lo tenía bien guardado en su cajón y aún se negaba a usarlo, pero no podía negar que le gustaba).

−Bueno deberías contarme al menos, ¿no? –Allison explotó después de varios minutos de verla en silencio−. Las hermanas se cuentan estas cosas.

−Uhmm… ¿qué?

−Esperé pacientemente a que vinieras a contarme, pero nunca lo hiciste. ¿No confías en mí?

_No._

−Allison, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Su hermana resopló con frustración.

−¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que haces cada vez que vas a “ejercitarte”?

_Mierda._

−Yo… −Vanya vaciló, debía ser lo más esquiva posible−, no pensé que te importara.

−¡Claro que lo hace! –Allison saltó−. Tú eres… ¿cuándo empezó esto? Creí que mi vista me engañaba cuando comencé a ver las manchas en tu cuello y pensé que era solo mi imaginación, pero luego siguieron apareciendo, y de verdad Vanya ¿usar bufandas en verano? Era _tan_ obvio, tienes suerte de que nuestros hermanos sean tan idiotas.

−Bueno ya lo sabes –Vanya se encogió de hombros−, es algo normal a nuestra edad.

Allison no estaba feliz con esa respuesta.

−¿Cómo pasó? ¿Es alguien de tu escuela? ¿Nadie te… obligó a nada, verdad?

−¿Qué? –Vanya no pudo evitar reír−, ¿cómo alguien me obligaría?

Pensó que Allison se enojaría con su respuesta, pero se vio más tranquila con sus palabras.

−Solo un pensamiento feo de una hermana preocupada –Allison le sonrío de forma sincera−, entonces, ¿quién es?

−Es un primo de una de mis amigas –mintió rápidamente−. Ella nos presentó.

−Pero te recogen cuando terminan las clases, ¿cómo tuvieron tiempo?

−La escuela no es lo que parece –dijo encogiéndose de hombros−. Las cosas solo… pasaron.

Pudo ver que Allison comenzaba a sonrojarse.

−¿Tu ya has… con él…?

−¡No! –se apresuró, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza−. Es… no estoy lista.

Aunque debía admitir que cada vez era más difícil parar, unos días antes de irse con papá, Cinco la había inclinado sobre su escritorio y casi arrancado la falda.

_(−Mira lo mojada que estas)._

Incluso recordarlo ahora hacía que se calentara un poco.

−Oh, bien –su hermana se movió inquietamente−, recuerda cuidarte, ¿sí?

Vanya tuvo que obligarse a no mirar su cajón, se había visto obligada a traer condones a casa por seguridad. Aún estaba medio paranoica por si alguien los encontraba.

Allison aún no se iba, seguía sosteniendo el estuche sobre su pecho, su hermana se veía bastante indefensa y perdida.

−¿Quieres… quieres saber algo más?

−¿Cómo…? –se relamió los labios−. ¿Tú lo amas?

−¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó con un repentino nudo en la garganta−. ¿Es esto por ti y por…?

−¿Lo haces? –insistió con más fuerza.

−Claro que sí –susurró, le tembló un poco el labio−. Muchísimo.

Su hermana pareció entender su reacción.

−¿Él…?

−Es complicado –se rió un poco, había usado esa palabra tantas veces para describir su relación con Cinco, era como si nunca pudiera asociarlo con algo mejor−. Con él siempre es complicado, ambos tenemos sueños diferentes y él… él quiere más de lo que puedo darle.

Estaba siendo egoísta esperando que la escogiera en lugar de ir con el futuro brillante que ofrecía su padre.

Pero ella lo era, ya no había vuelta atrás.

−Yo... – _ni siquiera sé si seguiremos juntos en un par de meses, estoy asustada−_ el amor duele.

−No debería –razonó Allison, su hermana dejó el estuche a un lado y se acercó a ella−, eso es lo único que no debería doler.

Su hermana tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó con suavidad, le recordó al gesto de Thalía y tuvo ganas de llorar.

−Me he pasado años esperando para que Luther se decida, pero también tengo derecho a una vida sin él. Tú también la tienes, lejos de este chico idiota que obviamente no puede ver lo que se pierde.

Vanya rió, Allison se estiró y le limpió las lágrimas que no pudo contener.

−No necesitas decirme si no quieres, pero estaré para ti cuando lo necesites. Somos familia, aunque a veces no parezca.

Se paró para garabatear un número en sus papeles y dárselo.

Era un número de teléfono.

Vanya tembló.

−¿Allison?

−Hay muchas cosas de las que me he perdido por esperar, Vanya. No hagas lo que yo.

Su hermana le dio un abrazo rápido y besó su mejilla.

La miró irse y se quedó observando el espacio vacío sin saber si debía hacer algo.

Miró el número escrito en el papel y lo apretó contra su pecho, soltó un sollozo y se quedó ahí durante horas.

Su hermana se fue esa noche, fue la primera en irse, pero no la última.

Se llevó su ropa y pocos recuerdos de la infancia que tenía, las fotos de sus hermanos y antes de salir dejó el collar del amor que nunca pudo ser en su habitación como despedida, un adiós.

No regresó.

(Vanya seguiría comunicándose con ella al pasar los años.

Sería la primera a la que llamaría cuando consiguió un departamento barato para vivir.

Pero esa es otra historia).

.

Las semanas después de la partida de Allison hizo estallar algo dentro de la casa.

Como un contador invisible que se cernía sobre todos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

.

Papá se hizo más exigente con la ida de su hermana, no solo por tener un miembro menos, Luther estaba tan distraído y triste que le costaba concentrarse.

Dos meses después de que Allison partiera se hizo público que estaba en L.A., había firmado contrato con una productora de cine por diez años. Vanya le había llevado la revista a Luther para que leyera la noticia, su hermano había sonreído, pero a Vanya se le rompía el corazón con solo verlo.

− _Estoy feliz por ella._

¿Así terminaría ella? ¿En un par de meses cuando la escuela acabara?

Tenía miedo y sabía, por la forma en que Cinco la abrazaba al dormir, que él también lo estaba. Lo escuchaba murmurar en su oído cuando caía dormida, pidiéndole que no le hiciera lo mismo, que se quedara.

_−Mía, eres mía._

_¿Y tú?_ Quería preguntar, pero siempre el sueño la vencía _¿eres mío?_

El tiempo se les estaba acabando, sus breves encuentros en casa y en el gimnasio de la escuela fueron insuficientes.

Comenzaron a verse en lugares públicos.

Tomó el consejo de Klaus y usó la biblioteca pública para “estudiar”.

En realidad ellos sí estudiaban, con sus exámenes finales a solo un par de semanas de distancia, necesitaba toda la concentración posible.

A veces fallaba, como ahora.

Cinco esperó a que el lugar menguara para llevarla a la sección más alejada y vacía. No estaban pensando con claridad, pero las ansias y el deseo eran más fuertes que el razonamiento.

La inclinó contra los estantes y la besó y besó y besó.

Sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía, Vanya jadeó sobre su boca y apretó sus hombros cuando subió sus manos sobre sus muslos hasta rozar el borde de su ropa interior.

−Cinco –jadeó cuando chupó sobre su pulso, trató de mantener sus muslos juntos, pero él era más rápido y los separó con una de sus piernas−… yo quiero… quiero...

−¿Qué? –preguntó en su oído, apretando uno de sus muslos, su mano libre estaba tirando de sus bragas−. Dime –el lamió su garganta y ella sintió su ropa interior empaparse−. Dime, Vanya.

− _Yo_ …

El grito exaltado de la bibliotecaria los hizo alejarse.

Vanya quedó vetada de la biblioteca de por vida, no importó lo mucho que se disculpó, no se le permitió regresar. Cinco lució completamente divertido todo el camino a casa, ella estaba molesta.

−No me parece gracioso, me gustaba esa biblioteca.

−Encontraras otra –besó su mano−. _Encontraremos_ otra _._

Esa misma noche Cinco saltó a su habitación, se metió bajo sus sábanas, la abrazó por detrás y en un rápido movimiento le bajó los pantalones y las bragas.

Su cuerpo hirvió, los dedos que entraban en ella ahora sabían dónde moverse y qué punto tocar, Vanya era un desastre entre sus piernas en cuestión de minutos y se encontró mordiendo la almohada para no gritar.

−Un día te tendré así sobre el piso de la casa –murmuró en su oído, su pulgar se movió suavemente sobre su clítoris y ella quiso llorar por la sensación−. Para que todos escuchen cómo gritas mi nombre.

Otro dedo entró y se movió tan lentamente que ella no puede evitar quejarse en voz alta.

−Cinco, por favor…

− _Shhh_ –su cabeza estaba recostado sobre su brazo extendido, él lo movió para poder envolver su garganta, sus dedos acariciaron en lugar de apretar, su coño se presionó alrededor de los dedos dentro suyo y Cinco jadeó antes de morder su garganta−. Junta más las piernas.

Vanya obedeció, los dedos dentro suyo salieron y ella gimoteó por la pérdida, antes de que tuviera tiempo de estirar su mano para aliviarse lo escuchó removerse sus propios pantalones y entonces sintió algo deslizarse entre sus piernas cerradas, grande y caliente.

Ambos jadearon por la sensación, Vanya estaba temblando y sabía que esta balbuceando su nombre cuando Cinco tomó su cadera con su brazo libre y se masturbó contra sus piernas cerradas. Su miembro chocaba contra sus pliegues con cada golpe y Vanya se sacudió y agarró fuertemente de las sábanas con cada empuje.

− _Eres mía, eres mía, eres mía._

Su mano dejó su cadera para moverse debajo de su camisa y apretar sus pechos, sus pezones estaban sensibles y ella tuvo que apretar su mano contra su boca para aguantar los gemidos que se le escapan, Cinco dejó su cuello para apretar su cabello y morderla en el hombro cuando se corrió, Vanya sintió líquido caliente cubrir sus piernas cuando él se alejaba.

Ella aún no había venido.

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio respirar agitadamente, se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad, Cinco jadeaba débilmente cuando ella agarró un mechón de su cabello para acercarlo más.

−Tócate –le dijo mientras la besaba.

Vanya se relamió los labios y lo miró mientras baja sus manos a su entrepierna pegajosa, sus dedos entraron con facilidad y Cinco volvió a tocar sus senos mientras la miraba masturbarse.

− _Vanya, Vanya –_ la acercó para volver a besarla y ella pellizcó su clítoris entre sus dedos−. Mírame.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, Cinco la miraba intensamente, Vanya estaba jadeando con la boca abierta, aún moviendo los dedos dentro suyo.

− _Ven_.

Cerró los ojos cuando el orgasmo la golpeó y la hizo ver estrellas, Cinco le cubrió la boca con la suya y la sostuvo mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía.

−Te amo –le dijo mientras lo sentía dejar besos por todo su rostro, su cuerpo aún estaba temblando y su mente es un remolino de emociones, no pudo escuchar la rama del árbol romperse fuera de la casa−, te amo.

Quédate conmigo.

Cinco la siguió besando hasta que se durmió.

.

Con la cantidad de veces que se tocaban era estúpido pensar que no terminarían teniendo sexo en cualquier momento.

No esperaba que ese momento fuera su habitación, pero la vida siempre fue improbable con Vanya.

Habían estado jugando.

Aún no había anochecido, ella volvió temprano debido a la ausencia de un profesor, sus hermanos no tuvieron ninguna misión.

Cinco se metió a su habitación a penas llegó.

(El punto rojo de la cámara en la equina aún parpadeaba, pero Cinco siempre le dijo que lo tenía resuelto.

Siempre le creyó).

Le habló de su día, de su clase de violín y sobre la nueva novia de Lavinia, Cinco le contó de las pruebas que hizo papá con Luther para que fuera a la luna el año siguiente, su reunión con uno de los colegas de su padre del MIT.

Lo golpeó con la almohada cuando se burló del puchero que hacía y él la jaló para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

En algún punto comenzaron a besarse.

Y luego…

¿Ya se veía venir, verdad?

Sus prendas comenzaron a salir una por una, se le ocurrió que su ropa interior no combinaba, pero Cinco se deshizo de ella sin siquiera darle dos miradas.

−¿Tócame? –preguntó cuando Cinco no dejó de mirarla, se sentía un poco cohibida de estar completamente desnuda−. ¿Por favor?

Sentir piel con piel fue definitivamente nuevo, le gustó, en especial cuando sentía su polla chocar contra su cadera, ella estaba húmeda en cosa de nada, pero también estaba igual de nerviosa, lo que hacía que su excitación disminuyera un poco.

Cuando sintió que la cabeza de su polla chocaba contra su coño abierto ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano.

−¡ _Auch_!

−¡Lo siento! –Cinco se alejó para sobarse y la miró con el ceño fruncido, Vanya se echó a reír.

−¿Quizás un aviso antes?

−Condones –dijo, cuando lo sintió tocar su clítoris con la punta de su polla, su visión se puso blanca por un momento−. Necesitamos condones.

Cinco maldijo en voz alta y ella soltó una risa temblorosa.

Le indicó su cajón y el lugar dónde los tenía guardados, lo vio rasgar el sobre con los dientes y se le ocurrió en ese momento que estaba pasando, como, de verdad pasando.

Y mierda santa _dolió._

No importó lo lento que Cinco trató de ir, lo mucho que la besó y todas las palabras que le susurró al oído, Vanya sollozó de dolor con cada empuje y sacó sangre de los hombros de Cinco por la fuerza con la que los apretaba.

Sin embargo se mantuvo abierta y aguantó, en parte porque el dolor también venía con una tira de placer y la otra porque le gustaba mirar a Cinco.

Le gustaba su expresión abierta cada vez que sus caderas chocaban con las suyas, la forma en que se mordía los labios para luego jadear su nombre mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Cinco vino con un grito ahogado, Vanya memorizó su rostro y lo besó cuando él caía flácido sobre ella.

Resopló algo divertida cuando él salió de ella – _auch_ − se quitó el condón y después de besarla desordenadamente y murmurar su nombre se quedara dormido, pero sus amigas ya le habían advertido de esto.

Trató de dormir a su lado, pero se sentía… _sucia_ , sus piernas estaban pegajosas y necesitaba ir al baño.

Su puso su uniforme de forma rápida –el roce de su ropa interior la hizo arder un poco _−_ y salió de su habitación tan silenciosa como pudo. Se le ocurrió entonces que quizás habían sido algo ruidosos, pero todo el piso estaba vacío. Era bueno, ¿no?

Cuando regresó a su habitación Cinco seguía dormido, pero al recostarse a su lado su brazo se movió sobre su cintura y se acurrucó contra ella.

Vanya durmió muy bien esa noche.

(No se dio cuenta de que Ben estaba en el piso de abajo, luciendo medio traumatizado, distrayendo a Diego para que no subiera las escaleras.

Klaus y Luther estaban fuera de la casa, mirando confundidos cómo fue que el árbol de la casa se había caído.

Su padre entrecerró los ojos al desastre y solo dijo que limpiaran).

.

A penas había entrado al salón de clases, cuando Lavinia se paró de su asiento y la jaló al pasillo.

−¿Qué--?

−¡Tuviste sexo! –susurró con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla−. Owww me siento orgullosa y asqueada, ¿fue _malo_? Dime que fue malo y dejaras a ese imbécil.

Vanya la miró con la boca abierta hasta que Reyna apareció tras su amiga y le daba un suave empujón.

−Deja de molestarla –Reyna le dio una mirada detenida antes de abrir los ojos−. Tuviste sexo.

−¿Cómo rayos saben eso? –dijo entre molesta y sorprendida, viendo dos veces en el pasillo para asegurarse que nadie más venía−. ¿Es…? ¿Es tan obvio?

Sus amigas se vieron divertidas.

−Es bueno… −Reyna se acercó y le arregló el cuello de la camisa antes de pellizcarle la nariz−, estas muy sonrojada, tú siempre estas igual de pálida que el papel, lo que significa que algo realmente bueno pasó y tu rostro… te ves como mi ex cuando lo desvirginé.

Vanya jadeó ofendida.

−¡Eso no--!

−Bueno la verdad es que el primer indicador es que caminas _raro –_ Lavinia confesó sacando un chicle de su bolsillo y haciéndolo explotar−, y primero pensé _“quizás se cayó”_ pero tu cara ilusionada te delata.

Ahora quisiera que la tierra se la tragara.

−No camino raro.

Sus amigas se rieron y la tomaron de ambos brazos.

−Debes decirnos _todo._

No contó todo, quería tener un par de cosas guardadas para ella, pero sus amigas se emocionaron y silbaron mientras hablaba lo que la hizo sonreír de forma tonta.

A final del cuarto periodo cuando sus amigas se adelantaron, Thalía aprovechó la oportunidad para detenerla y hablar con ella.

−¿Usaste protección, verdad?

Vanya resopló divertida mientras empujaba a su amiga a clase.

−¡Claro que sí! No somos idiotas.

Su amiga parecía querer diferir con lo último, pero le sonrío mientras avanzaban.

−Bien, bien, no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido, Rusia. Te seré sincera, viendo lo mal que los han criado tenía miedo de que hicieran algo estúpido –Vanya negó con una sonrisa−. Qué bueno que sabía ponérselo, ¿te imaginas si lo hubiera roto con los dientes?

Ah.

−¿Qué?

Thalía giró lentamente para ver su cara asustada y maldijo en voz alta. _Maldita sea, Vanya._

Acabó escapando con su amiga a la hora del almuerzo para comprar una pastilla. La doctora que la atendió alzó una ceja ante la medicina que consumía pero le advirtió que si tomaba sus dosis la pastilla no haría efecto.

_Mierda._

Se lo contó a Cinco cuando regresó a casa y se cubrió bajo las sábanas tratando de desaparecer, el sonido del tráfico era repentinamente muy fuerte.

−Lo siento –lo escuchó disculparse, tratando de quitarle las mantas que ella se negaba a soltar−. Yo no sabía… −lo escuchó tomar aire− me dejé llevar, perdóname.

Vanya tiró un poco para verlo de reojo, Cinco podía tener más libertad que ella pero eran igual de inexpertos. No podía culparlo cuando sus amigas le habían repetido varias veces que tuviera cuidado.

−No te estoy culpando –dijo sacando una mano para tomar la suya, Cinco sonrió débilmente−, somos muy idiotas en estas cosas.

Y muy jóvenes, pero su padre los crió para acelerar todo.

Se recostó a su lado y la apretó contra él cuando ella se quejó del ruido.

−¿Alguna vez han pensado en dejar de tomarlas? –preguntó la noche siguiente, mientras acariciaba su espalda−. Tus pastillas.

−Pero estoy enferma –dijo automáticamente, se sentía muy cansada, todo el día había tenido dolor de cabeza, como la primera vez que cambió las dosis de su medicina, mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el latido del corazón de Cinco, casi podía jurar que escuchaba a alguien tocar guitarra−. ¿Qué sería de mi si no las tomo?

−Vanya… −la voz de Cinco le sonó muy triste, ella tuvo el repentino deseo de abrazarlo por siempre−. Algún día no tendrás que hacerlo. Encontraré una cura.

Sonrió mientras se recostaba contra su cuello.

−Mi héroe.

Cinco besó su cabeza y le dijo que la quería.

También dijo algo más pero ella se quedó dormida.

.

Las semanas siguientes ambos experimentaron.

Vanya no quería sonar sucia ni promiscua, pero le gustaba el sexo, mucho, muchísimo.

Ambos comenzaron a aprender lo que le gustaba al otro y a pesar de que ahora también lo hacían en la casa, Vanya quería más.

Un par de horas antes de que Cinco se fuera en un viaje de dos días con papá Vanya lo sorprendió en la puerta de su habitación, le quitó los libros que estaba empacando y se arrodilló frente a él mientras le abría los pantalones.

No estaba segura de ser realmente buena en eso, pero por la forma en que Cinco apretó su cabello y se derramó en su boca significaba que no era un desastre.

Cuando regresó lo primero que hizo fue transportarlos a una habitación vacía de la mansión, quitarle la ropa y arrodillarla mientras tomaba sus caderas con fuerza para penetrarla una y otra vez.

Vanya no se había podido sentar bien por días.

−Es como si no pudiera quitarle las manos de encima –se quejó avergonzada con sus amigas.

−Eso me paso con mi primer novio –Thalía tranquilizó−, cuando comenzamos a tener sexo, _buen sexo,_ dejó de ser mi novio para ser un consolador andante, literalmente pensaba en él solo como un pene.

Vanya se sonrojó pero no lo negó por completo, a ella le gustaba hablar con Cinco y los momentos que compartían.

Pero tampoco podía negar que una parte de ella estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba en sus pantalones.

Tuvo que comprar más condones.

.

Un par de semanas antes de la pelea y el desastre que los haría ir por caminos diferentes durante años, decidieron ir a una cita.

Ellos no sabían que eso sería lo que comenzaría su eventual separación.

En realidad no importaba, siempre tuvieron las horas contadas.

.

La academia seguía siendo bastante popular y comentada desde la ida de Allison, agregando la cantidad de fanáticas que tenían sus hermanos era un poco difícil estar juntos en público.

Aprovechando que su padre se iría el fin de semana decidieron dejar de meterse en los pantalones del otro y tratar de tener una cita real.

Cinco incluso le había dicho que debía esperarlo en la parada de autobuses, lo que era bien, muy estúpido, porque vivían en la misma casa, pero era una _cita,_ una real, Vanya apenas había podido dormir por la cantidad de mariposas que sentía en el estómago.

También estaba usando la lencería que le regaló Lavinia, solo por si acaso.

No esperaba que Cinco apareciera con una peluca rubia –no quería preguntar de dónde− y unos lentes negros que ocupaban casi toda su cara.

Vanya tuvo que presionar sus labios para no hacer una cara graciosa.

−¿Qué?

−Nada, es solo –trató de no reírse−, te pareces un poco a Luther.

Cinco se quitó los lentes, bastante indignado.

−¿Disculpa?

No pudo evitarlo, se rió en voz alta, se dobló presionando su estómago mientras Cinco bufaba.

−No era necesario que me insultes así, ya sabes –se acercó para poder abrazar su cintura, incluso con la peluca ridícula estaba bastante guapo.

Vanya se paró de puntillas para besarlo.

Tuvieron su primera cita.

Fueron al museo y al observatorio, Vanya lo hizo ver la mercancía más extraña que encontraron de la academia y luego fueron al teatro Ícaro para la función de la tarde. Vanya casi lloró al escuchar los instrumentos tocar, podía sentir la música en cada nervio de su cuerpo y su corazón eufórico con cada acorde que sonaba.

Cinco le dio un suave apretón y besó su mejilla cuando terminó.

−Tu estarás tocando ahí algún día.

Para cuando ya eran bien entrada la tarde Vanya compró una caja de donas para llevar a sus hermanos.

Estaba tratando de disuadirlo para que no tratara de comérselas cuando pasó.

−¿Vanya?

−¿Thalía?

Su amiga traía un batido en la mano y una mirada de sorpresa mientras la veía, sonrío al acercarse y abrazarla pero luego sus ojos giraron y se achicaron al mirar a Cinco.

−Así que tú eres Ben.

Okey, bien.

Vanya tuvo que inventarse un nombre para hablar de Cinco. No podía decirles que amaba alguien con el nombre de un número sin que sus amigas sospecharan.

No se lo había dicho a Cinco, pero no pensó que fuera importante.

O eso creía, Cinco a su lado dio su sonrisa de televisión, Vanya sabía por experiencia que no era una buena señal.

−Ese soy yo.

−He oído tanto de ti que es raro nunca haberte visto antes –Thalía sonrío pero su frente estaba medio arrugada _uh oh_ , ella estaba viendo que algo en él no cuadraba−, te pareces a--

−¿Sales con alguien? –preguntó apresurada.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

−Mi prima vino de visitas de Texas, esta esperándome con mi hermano en el museo –no dejaba de mirar a Cinco con los ojos entrecerrados−, ¿primera cita? ¿Al fin te animaste a tomar la iniciativa?

Cinco se inclinó sobre ella para abrazarla por la cintura, sus dedos apretaron un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

−No podía hacerla espera por siempre, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Thalía se hizo fría.

−Más con nosotras terminando la escuela pronto, Vanya me dijo que irás al MIT, felicidades.

−Gracias, buscaremos un buen lugar ahí.

−¿Ustedes? –Vanya negó con la cabeza, pero Thalía no dejaba de mirar a Cinco con los ojos entrecerrados−. Vanya no quiere ir a Massachusetts.

−Chicos no es necesario--

−Le gustará.

−¿ _En serio_ , te lo dijo?

−¡Chicos! –Vanya se separó de Cinco y alzó los brazos entre ambos aunque no estaba segura de qué se suponía que debía hacer−. Thalía, te veré en la escuela, te deben estar esperando.

Su amiga entendió la mirada desesperada de Vanya y asintió soltando la tensión de sus hombros.

−Te veo el lunes –le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de girar su mirada a Cinco−. Un placer Ben.

−Créeme, el placer fue mío.

Hubo un horrible minuto de silencio mientras veían a su amiga desaparecer entre la gente. Cuando sintió el ambiente demasiado pesado le dio una mirada rápida a Cinco, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus puños apretaban con fuerza la bolsa de donas.

−¿…Pasa algo?

Cinco resopló.

−¿De verdad lo preguntas? ¿De verdad, Vanya?

Su corazón se apretujó, tuvo el horrible impulso de ocultarse con su cabello, ella nunca había tenido eso con Cinco.

−No entiendo.

−¿Por qué piensan que Ben es tu novio?

−No iba decirles que salía con alguien llamado Cinco −lo escuchó resoplar mientras se sacaba los lentes, parecía a punto de romperlos−. ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?, tú no quisiste un nombre.

−Sí pero, ¿por qué Ben?

Se cruzó de brazos, tenía frío.

−Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió.

−¿Ben?

−¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te agrada Ben?

−¿Qué? claro que me agrada, es nuestro hermano

−¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

−¿ _Cuál_? ¿En serio no puedes ver cuál es?

−Quizás si pudieras decírmelo sin actuar como un completo _idiota_.

Cinco rompió los lentes y maldijo en voz baja, las personas que pasaban los miraron con curiosidad.

−¿Por qué no les has contado sobre mi? Cuando me dijiste que ellas te aconsejaban sobre nosotros creí que sabían quién era yo.

−¿Decirles que eres mi hermano? –dijo entre dientes−. ¿Qué eres un maldito superhéroe? Claro que no se los diría. Te dije que les conté una historia sobre mi familia para que no sospecharan, si lo supieran ellas−

_Ellas sabrían de inmediato que lo nuestro no tenía futuro._

−Eso fue hace años Vanya –arrugó el ceño y apretó los lentes rotos con más fuerza−. Y claro tenías que decirles que era Ben con el que salías. Dulce, amable, Ben.

−Oh, _disculpa_ –Vanya comenzó a molestarse en serio, a lo lejos creyó escuchar un crujido−. Debí decirle que fue con Diego o Klaus, ¿qué te parece Luther? Disculpa por no tener más nombres qué escoger, parece que olvidaste que yo a penas tengo permitido conocer más personas, a diferencia _tuya,_ yo no puedo tener una vida además de la que papá me escogió.

Cinco resopló y tiró los lentes al suelo mientras los aplastaba con el pie.

−Papá nos jodió la vida, entiendo eso, _sí_ , pero sigue siendo la única salida que tenemos.

Negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con más fuerza, ella quería irse, irse, _irse_.

Un trueno sonó sobre ellos, Cinco achicó los ojos al cielo.

−Vanya debes calmarte.

−¡Estoy calmada!

Lo vio apretarse el puente de la nariz y por un segundo creyó que estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua para dejar de discutir, pero en cambio chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirarla enojado.

−¿No saben que iremos a Massachusetts?

Sintió que la habían golpeado.

−No quiero ir a Massachusetts.

Cinco pasó sus manos por la peluca de manera desesperada y respiró con fuerza.

−Vanya ya hablamos de esto.

−¿Cuándo? –casi gritó, sentía que la gente ahora los miraba abiertamente, pero a la mierda la gente y lo que pensaran−. Me has visto mandar aplicaciones durante los últimos meses, sabes que yo no iré a ningún lugar que él tenga control.

−Mierda Vanya ¿podrías dejar de pensar de forma tan estúpida por un segundo? –casi escupió, Vanya se tuvo que tragar un sollozo que quiso escapar de su boca−, ¿Cómo piensas pagar una de esas universidades sin papá? Te dejé porque creí que entenderías, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar? ¿Qué te llamarían y darían una beca? No importa cuántas veces les expliques sobre tu crianza o la triste infancia que tuvimos, así no es cómo funciona.

−¿Cómo sabes eso? –un nudo subió desde su estómago hasta alojarse en su garganta−. Cinco ¿cómo sabes lo que escribí?

Ella aún no había tenido respuesta de ninguno, ni siquiera una maldita negativa.

Cinco palideció.

−Vanya--

−Dios –se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras comenzó a llorar, su cabeza y su cuerpo se sentían pesados, como si estuvieran esperando una noticia más para estallar algo−. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿ _Cómo_ …?

Cinco trató de acercarse a ella, pero solo la hizo retroceder.

−Vanya tienes que--

−¡No me toques!

(Los truenos sonaron con más fuerza).

Lo empujó y salió corriendo.

Se movió entre la gente y trató de desaparecer con el bullicio de las calles, pero no pudo ni doblar la esquina cuando un remolino de luz azul la envolvió y el mundo a su alrededor se distorsionó.

La bilis subió por su garganta cuando apareció en el parque de la ciudad con Cinco abrazándola por detrás.

−Vanya, lo siento, lo siento –sus manos apretaron su cintura cuando ella se quiso sacudir y alejarlo−. Por favor no hagas esto, _por favor_.

−Quiero estar sola –se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y trató de quitárselo de encima−. Cinco por favor déjame.

−No –besó su cuello y odió y maldijo a su cuerpo por reaccionar a pesar de su molestia−. Lo que hice estuvo mal, Vanya, _lo sé,_ pero por favor trata de entenderme. No quería que te fueras, estarías lejos de mí. Puedo protegerte de papá, lo que está haciendo--

−No necesito que me protejas, ¡quiero que me sueltes!

Vanya gritó cuando el árbol sobre ellos comenzó a romperse y Cinco maldijo antes de hacerlos desaparecer, el mundo volvió a distorsionarse y para cuando volvió a ver con claridad tuvo que sostenerse de Cinco para no vomitar.

−¿Qué… qué rayos fue eso?

−¿Estás bien? –Cinco la soltó con suavidad y se acercó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, se veía pálido−. Mierda se supone que ahí no pasaría nada, lo siento yo--

−¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –ella lo empujó para que dejara de tocarla y trató de equilibrarse como pudo, se dio cuenta que estaban en un callejón−. ¿Por qué el árbol…?

−No sé, ¿bien? –se arrancó la peluca de la cabeza y se apretó su cabello de forma desesperada−. ¿Podemos hablar ahora? 

Vanya negó con la cabeza y miró a los lados tratando de buscar la mejor manera de escapar.

−Te dije que no quiero hablar. Cinco, solo… déjame estar un momento a solas, ¿sí? Verte ahora me duele.

Cinco arrugó el rostro como si le acabara de abofetear, Vanya quería golpearlo de verdad al mismo tiempo que quería abrazarlo.

−Si te dejo ir ahora me odiaras por siempre.

−¿Qué? –Vanya negó con fiereza mientras trataba de calmar el palpitar de su corazón, estiró su brazo para tocarlo, pero luego lo bajó−. Estoy muy enojada contigo, pero no podría odiarte nunca.

Cinco hizo una mueca.

−Papá… −cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza−. Puedo trabajar, el MIT me ayudaría con la beca después de un par de semestres, no lo tendríamos todo el tiempo respirando sobre nosotros.

−¿No todo el tiempo? –preguntó con suavidad−. Tú ya tomaste una decisión Cinco, yo no estoy en ella.

−Solo sería por un tiempo, lo juro –quiso acercarse, pero ella se hizo a un lado−, hasta que termine sus planos para construir el… hay muchas cosas que él tiene en mente, que podrían ayudar a la ciudad Vanya y puedo ayudarlo con eso. Puedo ayudarte a ti, a buscar una forma de curarte. Para que no tengas que--

−No quiero una cura –cortó sin mirarlo−, mis dosis han bajado ¿recuerdas? estoy mejor ahora –sonrió sin ganas−, no desperdicies tu tiempo.

−No entiendes Vanya, él… −suspiró con fuerza−, no puedo dejarlo ahora, no por un tiempo.

Ella hubiera preferido que la golpeara, dolería menos.

−Me voy a casa, _sola_.

Cinco tomó sus manos cuando ella trataba de irse.

−No, Vanya, espera. Por favor si solo trataras de _entender_.

−Está muy claro –respondió sin mirarlo−, me quiero ir ahora.

Cinco no la soltó, ella tampoco hizo ademán de querer alejarse. Sintió las lagrimas cubrir su rostro, pero no se movió.

−Creí que me amabas –Cinco dijo−, no nos hagas esto.

Su cabeza palpitaba, quería gritarle, arañarlo y besarlo.

Quería llorar por siempre.

−Siempre te he amado –Vanya miró sus manos entrelazadas−, pero no puedo aceptar esto.

−¿Así es cómo termina ahora? ¿Me dejas? ¿Me odias desde hoy?

−¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? –sollozó−. No podría odiarte, Cinco.

−No dijiste eso antes.

Lo miró confundida y él pareció darse cuenta de… algo, apretó los labios con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

−Yo… no importa.

−¿Qué está pasando? –sabía por su reacción que le estaba ocultando algo importante−. Por favor dime la verdad –suplicó−, ¿una vez?

−Es solo… yo--

Vio el debate interno que se parecía llevar consigo mismo y ella trató de presionar un poco más.

−Cinco solo dímelo, por favor _._

−He estado practicando saltos desde el año pasado con papá –admitió a regañadientes−. Saltos en el tiempo, apenas puedo retroceder un par de minutos.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, el sentimiento de felicidad por Cinco se ensombreció al instante que comenzó a percatarse de lo que significaba.

−¿Cuánto? −Cinco apretó la mandíbula−. ¿ _Cuánto_?

−Cinco minutos.

−¿Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes?

Cinco miró a todas partes antes de verla y asentir.

−No salió bien.

−¿Lo has hecho antes? –preguntó en un susurro−. ¿Conmigo?

Asintió lentamente.

−¿Es genial no? –preguntó de forma ácida−. Lo que siempre quisiste, al fin se cumplió –tomó una bocanada de aire antes de mirarlo−. ¿Me has estado mintiendo en otra cosa?

Los ojos de Cinco miraron todo su rostro antes de tomar su mirada con la suya, pareció pensarlo mucho antes de negar con la cabeza.

−No.

_Mentiroso._

−Caminaré hasta casa yo sola –le dijo fríamente mientras se soltaba, pasó a su lado mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y salía del callejón.

No miró atrás.

.

Vanya tardó mucho en llegar a la mansión, pero para cuando la noche ya había caído su cabeza había dejado de palpitar y su pecho dolía un poco menos.

Quería tomar una ducha y dormir durante horas.

Se encontró con Diego subiendo las escaleras de incendio.

−¿Vanya?

−Hola –dijo con la garganta seca−. ¿De dónde vienes?

No estaba esperando una verdadera plática, solo quería subir y llegar a su habitación, pero Diego tenía un brillo inusual en los ojos y no parecía molestarse en hablar con ella.

Se veía feliz.

−Fui a la academia de policía –la ayudó a subir cuando su pie se trabó en un escalón−. Dijeron que podía empezar antes de que acabe el año.

Vanya sonrió.

−Eso es genial –y lo decía en serio, pero al verlo tan feliz sobre su futuro hizo que se le achicara el corazón−. ¿Y tu cómo…? Uhm… ¿el dinero?

Diego se encogió de hombros mientras llegaban hasta la ventana de Luther.

−El jefe de policías me conoce, no le agrada la academia, ¿sabes? Que me vuelva policía lo beneficia, me dará una beca y todo.

Ah, cierto. Ella no nació con esos lujos.

−Estoy feliz por ti, Diego. ¿Se lo dirás a los otros? papá…

−A la mierda papá –se detuvo antes de entrar y vio el cielo nublado antes de mirarla−. No puedo estar siempre con él moviendo mis hilos, necesito una vida, una normal.

Vanya no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

−Mierda, lo siento –se disculpó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos−, estoy solo… mierda.

Lloró con más fuerza, Diego se movió incómodo frente a ella.

−¿Quieres que llame a--?

Negó y trató de respirar para calmar sus sollozos.

−Es solo que… − _me rompieron el corazón−._ Tuve un día duro.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras ella volvía a llorar. Diego apretó y soltó las manos, varias veces pareció querer acercársele para darse por vencido y volver a su sitio, Vanya lo observó a través de sus lágrimas y trató de sonreír.

−¿Puedes…? ¿…Puedo abrazarte?

Su hermano la abrazó con torpeza y gentileza, ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

No supo cuánto pasó, pero Diego maldijo en voz alta cuando comenzaron a mojarse.

−¿Y esta maldita lluvia de dónde salió?

−Me gusta –dijo deslizando sus brazos y dejando que las gotas cubrieran su cabeza−. Es una lluvia suave.

Mamá los encontró en las escaleras y los hizo entrar. Luego de darles una taza de chocolate caliente y reprenderlos por quedarse tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia les dio una toalla y los mandó a cambiarse para la hora de la cena.

Dejó a Diego con una sonrisa mientras lo veía contarle a Ben y Klaus sobre su beca y negó la cabeza con desgana cuando Ben se vio preocupado por su rostro hinchado.

−¿Pasó algo? –Klaus la siguió cuando iba a su habitación, últimamente siempre se veía nervioso a su alrededor−. Cinco llegó hace como una hora, nuestro querido hermano estaba tan molesto que ni notó que me comí el pastel que esconde en la despensa de su cuarto.

−No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Klaus. Ya se le pasará.

Su hermano no le creía, le dio un abrazo rápido y un beso en la frente.

Se sintió cálida.

−Es un completo idiota, secuelas de estar tanto tiempo con papá –resopló divertido−. Si te moleste le diré a Diego que lo golpeé.

−¿No lo harías tu?

−Dios _no_ , me mataría.

Vanya rió en voz alta y eso pareció calmarlo lo suficiente para dejarla sola. Se encerró en su habitación y después de varios minutos de estar viendo a la nada, se sacó la toalla de la cabeza y comenzó a desvestirse.

Se estaba desabotonando los pantalones cuando Cinco apareció en el medio de su habitación.

−Tenemos que--

Las palabras de Cinco murieron cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto, sus mejillas se calentaron al instante.

Vanya se removió un poco incómoda, aún llevaba la lencería encima.

−¿Ese fue el regalo de Lavinia que no querías usar?

−Pensé que hoy sería un buen momento, me equivoqué.

Cinco dejó de mirar a sus senos para verla a la cara.

−El blanco te queda.

Vanya se encogió de hombros y trato de no encogerse sobre sí misma.

−Quiero estar sola ahora.

−Tenemos que hablar.

−Ya lo hicimos –tomó la toalla y trató de cubrirse con ella−. Cinco… necesito un poco de tiempo. No vengas a mi habitación a menos que toques como una persona normal.

Lo escuchó aspirar con fuerza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

−Sabes que yo no hago eso.

−Bueno ahora sí –le dio la espalda y comenzó a secarse el cabello−. Parece que olvidaste que yo soy ordinaria y me gustaría un poco de eso en mi vida, por favor vete.

No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que se había ido. Vanya se quedó mirando la pared por largo rato y con todo el esfuerzo que pudo se cambió y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Lloró durante toda la noche.

No dejó de llover sobre la ciudad por una semana.

.

(Cuando su padre regresó se encerró en su estudio y observó el cielo durante tanto tiempo que Grace tuvo que ir contra los códigos que tenía grabados y pedirle que saliera.

Parecía resignado y decepcionado, no le había tomado ni dos minutos averiguar el estado de Vanya.

Reginald se lo había advertido, pero su hijo siempre fue obstinado. Esto solo probaba su punto.

Llamó a Cinco y le informó su decisión, él solo aceptó a regañadientes.

Comenzó a empacar).

.

Los días después de su pelea con Cinco fueron grises y tristes, ir a la escuela le costaba y a su pesar aceptó la propuesta de mamá de tomar una pastilla más para sus dolores de cabeza, aunque eso significara sentirse más cansada que nunca.

Sus hermanos si dieron cuenta –obviamente− que Cinco y ella dejaron de hablar de la noche a la mañana, pero decidieron no comentarlo en voz alta. Luther estaba confundido pero no se entrometió, Diego solo parecía fastidiado y Klaus y Ben lucían genuinamente preocupados y trataron de estar a su lado y distraerla cuando se encontraba sola.

(Pogo le dio sonrisas amables y mamá le acariciaba el cabello mientras la animaba a tomar otra píldora más para el dolor.

− _Con esto se irán las jaquecas, cariño)._

(Cinco se mordió la lengua y sus palabras).

(Su padre solo observó).

De milagro logró terminar su último mes en la escuela.

Sus amigas no preguntaron, pero siempre que podían trataron de animarla. Thalía se veía tan culpable por su estado que Vanya terminó contándole la verdad.

Fue un poco divertido.

−Mierda santa, Rusia. _Mierda_. _Santa_.

−¿Estás molesta porque no te dije?

Thalía resopló y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, se habían quedado luego de que acabaran las clases y estaban en las gradas viendo a los demás irse.

(Le contaría a Reyna y Lavinia después.

Aunque a ellas se lo contaría llorando, después de escaparse de casa con los pocos ahorros que tenía).

−Ese secreto era tuyo, Vanya, no puedo enojarme por algo así –apretó su hombro con amabilidad−. Gracias por contarme y confiar en mí. Por cierto ahora lo diré sin ningún tipo de remordimiento: tu padre es una total y reverenda mierda.

Vanya rió en voz alta y asintió.

−Entonces tu y… _Cinco_ −por cierto que nombre de mierda para darle a sus hijos, tu papá es un imbécil−, ahora están… ¿dándose un tiempo?

−No estoy segura si llamarlo así, en realidad nunca fuimos nada de forma oficial.

−Pero él quiere que vivan juntos.

−Cinco quiere muchas cosas –Vanya miró las hojas de los árboles caer−. Pero no puedo negociar con algo que él decidió antes que yo.

Su amiga la abrazó durante un largo tiempo, finalmente un coche se aparcó y un claxon comenzó a sonar.

−Mi hermano es un idiota –se quejó Thalía−. Desde que sacó su licencia no deja hacer eso, a la única que puede sacar a pasear es a Sissy y a mí.

Vanya la acompañó hasta el auto y cuando estaban llegando una figura menuda abrió la puerta de atrás y saludó a Thalía con alegría.

−Tú eres amiga de Thalía, ¿no? –la chica tenía la sonrisa más bonita y genuina que hubiera visto junto a un cabello rubio muy bien cuidado−. Soy Sissy, es un placer.

−Mejor amiga –Thalía corrigió dándole un codazo a Vanya.

−Soy Vanya –saludó un poco tímida−. Un placer.

Thalía la abrazó y antes de subirse al auto le guiñó un ojo.

−¿Bonita, no? Está soltera.

Vanya solo rió.

.

La semana antes de su fiesta de graduación −a la que ella aún no estaba muy segura de ir−, le pidió a sus hermanos –no Cinco−, que la ayudaran a mandar sus cartas de inscripción a varias universidades locales.

Reyna le había conseguido un trabajo como instructora de violín para niños en una escuela a la que su madrastra era amiga y si bien no sería suficiente para pagar una universidad, al fin tendría ahorros propios.

Cinco no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre eso, no le había dicho mucho en realidad.

En los desayunos estaba casi igual de taciturno que ella y cuando regresaba de la escuela siempre estaba con papá.

Se dijo que era lo mejor, ella aún estaba tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Pero se tardó demasiado.

Estaban terminando su almuerzo cuando papá tuvo que atender una llamada del alcalde y en un raro momento de consideración les otorgó tiempo libre antes de dejarlos solos.

Estaban saliendo del comedor cuando Cinco se giró a ella y le habló por primera vez en días.

−Necesito hablar contigo –tomó su muñeca con fuerza−. Ahora.

Su reacción fue instintiva.

−Suéltame.

−Vanya necesito hablar contigo, _ahora_.

−Wow, vamos, calmémonos un poco –Klaus se acercó y trató de alejarla de Cinco, pero él solo le dio a su hermano una mirada fría−. Vamos Cinco, Vanny no quiere ir contigo, está volando fuera del nido.

−No te metas, Klaus. Vanya necesito--

−Cinco ya basta –Ben parecía dudar entre acercarse también o simplemente hacerlo razonar. Diego y Luther miraban desde la esquina con el ceño fruncido−. No quiere hablar contigo, además hoy íbamos a salir.

Cinco apretó su muñeca con más fuerza, Vanya hizo una mueca de dolor.

Klaus pareció enojarse con eso.

−Suéltala, Cinco. Ya le hiciste suficiente.

Eso los sorprendió a ambos, pero el comentario hizo que la soltara.

−Lo siento –la miró con algo parecido a la vergüenza, pero se veía desesperado. Vanya supo que algo malo pasaba−. Te veo en la biblioteca.

Desapareció entre una neblina de luz azul y Klaus resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza.

−Siempre le encanta hacer salidas dramáticas, ¿no? Por eso se llevaba tan bien con Allison.

Vanya se mordió el labio y trató de no mirar a nadie cuando sus hermanos se acercaron a ella, Ben parecía inseguro pero le apretó el hombro con gentileza.

−No tienes que ir si no quieres.

−Hoy es día de cine, ¿recuerdas? –Klaus trató de usar un tono alegre, pero su rostro decía lo contrario−. Y luego iremos a buscar tu vestido de graduación.

−Aun no sé si iré –dijo en voz baja, Klaus se tomó del pecho de forma indignada.

−¡Claro que irás! Y te buscaremos un vestido bonito –empujó a Ben con la cadera para abrazarla por los hombros−. O un traje muy elegante, ¿sabes? creo que podríamos compartir los mismos gustos de ropa.

Vanya sonrió y eso pareció alegrarlo lo suficiente para tratar de llevarla fuera del comedor, pero antes de dar un paso fuera ella se detuvo y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

−¿Podríamos ir mañana? Parecía urgente.

Diego frunció el ceño.

−¿De qué rayos me estoy perdiendo? –Miró a Luther que lucía igual de confundido−. ¿Por qué ustedes dos parecen una pareja que acaba de romper?

No sabía si fue solo su imaginación, pero tanto Klaus como Ben palidecieron.

−Solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea, es todo –Vanya respondió, sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban−. Yo… iré a hablar con él.

−Cinco se va hoy, ¿no? Quizás solo quiere disculparse contigo.

Todos se quedan en silencio con las palabras de Luther, Vanya se quedó boquiabierta mirando a su hermano.

−¿ _Qué_?

−¿Espera _se va?_

_−_ ¿Estás seguro?

_−_ ¿Qué mierda estás hablando?

Luther miró a todos sus hermanos con extrañeza.

−Papá lo mandará al MIT hoy, hay unos profesores que quieren hacer unas investigaciones con él antes de que empiece el semestre –se encogió de hombros−, algo relacionado al trabajo de papá. Creí que lo sabían.

Sintió como si le acabaran de tirar agua helada encima. Vanya se soltó de Klaus y comenzó a correr en dirección a la biblioteca aunque podía escuchar a sus hermanos diciendo su nombre.

No estaba pasando, no ahora, no ahora.

_Que sea mentira, por favor._

Cuando abrió las puertas Cinco estaba sentado sobre el escritorio que usaba mamá, se veía tan miserable como ella.

−¿Te vas?

Cinco hizo una mueca y se bajó mientras ella se acercaba.

−No hay mucho más por hacer aquí –dijo sin mirarla−, papá tiene planes que hacer en su base en la luna y necesita mi ayuda para terminarla.

Vanya se rió de forma brusca.

−A veces suenas como Luther, papá esto, papá aquello. ¿Es una competencia por ver quién es su favorito? Porque tú ganaste, ganaste hace mucho.

Cinco hizo una mueca hosca y la miró con algo parecido a la rabia.

−Fuiste tú la que no me quiso escuchar, ahora ambos podríamos estar yéndonos--

−Él no lo aceptaría, tu sabes que no.

−Mierda, Vanya, él ya lo hizo –le lanzó una última mirada esperanzada−. _Me necesita_ , me dará lo que quiero si se lo pido y te quiero a ti, siempre has sido tú.

Se paralizó durante un segundo mientras procesó la información y volteó a ver las cámaras que seguían parpadeando en la esquina de la habitación.

−Por supuesto que lo sabe, tu se lo dirías –Vanya se acercó solo para empujarlo en el pecho−. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

Cinco se rió secamente.

−Yo no fui muy sutil, ¿recuerdas? Me importaba una mierda quién lo descubriera y él siempre parece saber lo que pasa en este jodido lugar. Claro que se daría cuenta.

Cinco se acercó y tomó sus manos con las suyas, se veía tan desesperado como ella se sentía.

−Ven conmigo, Vanya, por favor, ven conmigo.

_Te odio_ quiso decirle _te odio por hacerme esto._

En su lugar ella lo besó.

Sus movimientos eran desesperados, solo quería sentirlo.

No le importó que la levantara sobre el escritorio y le hiciera a un lado la falda y la ropa interior, que las puertas siguieran abiertas y sus hermanos a solo un par de metros de distancia o que las cámaras siguieran parpadeando en las esquinas.

Quería sentirlo y se abrió a él cuando la penetró con fuerza y la besó en todas las partes que pudo alcanzar.

−Ven conmigo –susurró con cada movimiento de caderas, ella se agarró de sus hombros y lo besó a través de sus lágrimas−. Ven conmigo, por favor.

−Lo siento –sollozó sobre su boca, sus movimientos la hicieron jadear con fuerza. Había dolor y placer en cada estocada que recibía−. No puedo, no puedo.

Ella miró directamente a la cámara cuando Cinco cogió sus caderas, comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y dejó caer su rostro sobre su hombro.

_Él es mío, mío, no puedes quitármelo._

Era inútil y lo sabía.

Cinco no la escoge.

.

Cinco se fue horas más tarde.

Después que se derramó dentro suyo ella lloró contra su hombro durante largo rato.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Vanya se arregló la ropa de forma robotizada sin darle una segunda mirada antes de irse del lugar. Las piernas le fallaban al caminar y tropezó con Ben en el camino, ella no lo dejó hablar antes de abrazarlo y llorar sobre su pecho.

No pareció necesario explicar lo que le sucedía, su cabeza le dolía tanto que pidió que le trajeran sus pastillas y se tomó tres dosis de golpe a pesar de las miradas asustadas de sus hermanos.

Su mundo se hizo oscuro, pero manejable.

Todos observaron mientras Pogo y Luther subían las maletas de Cinco al auto de papá y su hermano les dio una última mirada a todos antes de subir, sintió sus ojos sobre ella, pero Vanya no tenía fuerzas para mirarlo de vuelta.

−Los extrañaré.

−Cuídate, hombre –Diego aún veía entre ambos de manera cautelosa, pero se acercó a Cinco para darle un abrazo rápido e incómodo−. Destroza a esos tipos de traje blanco.

−A menos que sean atractivos –Klaus dijo encogiéndose de hombros−. No seas un completo nerd.

Cinco sonrío, ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo, pero aún no podía verlo.

−Cuídate –murmuró en voz baja, se estaba agarrando al brazo de Ben desde que se encontró con él en el pasillo horas antes y no tenía fuerzas para dejarlo ir−. Te extrañaremos.

Pareció jadear de dolor por un segundo, pero su padre cortó el momento con un movimiento brusco de su bastón.

−Vamos número Cinco, te llevaré hasta el aeropuerto.

No hubo más despedida que esa.

Cinco se fue.

Ella trató ata de calmar sus sollozos sobre el hombro de su hermano, pero no pudo sentir más que dolor.

(El clima no cambia por su temperamento.

Está tan drogada que sus poderes no pueden salir).

.

No pasó más de una hora desde que Cinco se fue cuando Klaus tocó la puerta de su habitación y se asomó para verla.

Vanya tenía el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar y estaba cubierta con sus sábanas de pies a cabeza.

Se veía horrible.

−Hola Vanny –metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró su habitación al menos tres veces−. Vine a ver cómo seguías.

−Sobreviviré –dijo secamente, su garganta estaba rasposa−. Sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, solo no quise aceptarlo.

_¿De verdad?_ Le dijo una voz fea dentro de su cabeza _¿No sabías o no querías creer que él te dejaría?_

¿Importaba? El resultado siempre era el mismo.

−Sé que esto va ser duro al inicio –Klaus se sentó al borde de su cama−, pero tienes un trabajo y luego irás a la universidad, tienes todo un futuro por delante− envolvió su mano con delicadeza−. Encontrarás a alguien más, el primer amor siempre es el más duro.

No respondió nada durante mucho tiempo, pero Klaus no se alejó de su lado. Vanya siguió mirando un punto muerto en la habitación, procesando sus palabras con detalle.

−¿Tú… sabías? –preguntó con la voz hueca, de repente se le hizo muy claro−. Tú sabías.

Por supuesto que sabía.

−No quise entrometerme –su hermano se quedó pensativo durante un minuto, pero finalmente se estiró a su lado para acostarse sobre su pequeña cama. La abrazó lentamente, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbre a él−, pero incluso aunque no lo hiciera estaba preocupado. Cinco, querido Cinco… –suspiró tristemente− él decidió escoger el camino de papá hace demasiado tiempo. Solo había una forma en que todo terminaría, Vanny y ninguna era buena contigo.

Ella lo abrazó y se dejó consolar por él, lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

(Al día siguiente ella empaca sus maletas y se va.

No puede soportar más días en ese lugar. No se despide de nadie, aunque se disculparía por eso después con cada uno de ellos.

Se va y jura no regresar jamás.

Lo hace, sin embargo, para un funeral.

Pero para eso, aún faltan muchos años).

.

Con el pasar de los años la vida se haría muy difícil, vivir sola, los gastos, el sentimiento de soledad que la seguía a todas partes a pesar de estar rodeada de más personas. La incertidumbre del futuro, los constantes dolores de cabeza cada vez que cambiaba su dosis.

Pero sobrevivió.

Y le tendrían que arrancar la lengua y las uñas antes de que alguien pudiera acusarla de no intentar con todas sus fuerzas.

Mantuvo el contacto con sus hermanos a pesar de que significara una pequeña llamada telefónica.

Siguió todas las publicaciones y entrevistas que hizo Cinco a la prensa.

Les dio asilo a sus hermanos cuando la academia se separó de forma oficial.

Se comunicó con Allison cuando finalmente logró entrar a la universidad.

Los años pasaron.

No volvió a hablar con Cinco durante ese tiempo.

.

Pasarían muchas cosas para que todos volvieran a unirse.

Viajes en el tiempo, un funeral, una organización decidida a ocasionar el fin del mundo, engaños y secretos guardados y sepultados bajo tierra.

Siempre fueron una familia disfuncional. No importa de qué mundo observaras.

Pasaría mucho más para que Vanya y Cinco volvieran a estar juntos.

(Pero lo harían.

Con los años, claro, pero eso era otra historia).

.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Les juro que este no era el plan original para este fic! Empezó como un coming of age normal (medio smutty, já) centrado en Vanya, tenía la idea general en mi cabeza e incluso un final feliz escrito cuando empecé a desarrollar toda la trama, pero mientras avanzaba todo se me salió de las manos. No sé si les ha pasado, pero era tipo: No espera, tú no se suponía que hicieras esto, ¿Quién crees que está escribiendo la historia? 
> 
> Los finales agridulces son mi maldición, algún día escribiré algo con un final feliz, promesa.
> 
> Como sea, esto se terminó convirtiendo en un monstruo gigante y aún siento que podría haber dos partes más por escribir. En un inicio esto era más sobre Fiveya a través de los años y luego los Hargreeves reaccionando a su relación, pero como dije, al final todo se me fue de las manos y siempre que planeo una cosa los personajes se mueven por otro lado.
> 
> De todas formas, si llegaste aquí sin aburrirte, gracias por leer <3  
> Ann.


End file.
